Chaotic Relations
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Companion piece to Chaotic Memories. In the other dimension Shadow and Amy are trying to enjoy their honeymoon while the others are hunting for the Chaos Emeralds. With a new villain, and Issai's part of Metal's plan, things are not going to end well.
1. Honeymoon Ain't Over Yet

A.N. Hi!

First off, thanks for choosing to read this fic. Firstly though, have you read _Chaotic Power_? This is one of the two sequels to it.

You have? Good. If you haven't, then go and read it. Otherwise, nothing is going to make much sense.

Now, have you read _Chaotic Memories_? Yes? Good.

If not, don't worry. Yet. Some things might not make sense later on, so it would be best to go and read _Chaotic Memories_ when something like that pops up.

This is technically a companion story to _Chaotic Memories_ and is also a sequel to _Chaotic Power_ but deals back where things in _Chaotic Power_ took place, and with Shadow, Amy, and the others who didn't go to Silver and Blaze's world.

Now, enjoy! Muhahaha!

* * *

Shadow growled, getting up and slipping his shoes on. Next to him in the bed Amy rolled over with a snore.

She was faking it, Shadow knew, but he didn't care. Technically, they didn't need very much sleep. Two, three hours was all they really needed to help recharge. They could even go without sleep for a while with no adverse affects, but Amy was still use to it, and Shadow, though he might not admit it, liked those few hours of quiet, dream-like state where he and Amy were close together.

Unfortunately there was a very loud noise coming from somewhere outside their hotel room…Yelling, it sounded like. Shadow hadn't spent three days straight gathering Rings to get here for his and Amy's honeymoon to have it ruined by a squabbling duo.

Stalking forward, fixing on his golden bracelets, he slammed the door open, ready to yell at whoever was shouting.

The yell died in his throat before it could even start. Why hadn't he recognized their voices sooner? Maybe it was the fact he had simply been angry.

Either way, the two didn't stop arguing.

"I'm just saying!" a white cat mobian dressed in purple said, arguing with a dark green and blue hedgehog with tan highlights, "Why can't we go to more places like this?"

The hedgehog gave the cat a look, akin to _"Are you insane?"_ but voiced this, "What the hell do you mean? We're on mission from Father!"

"_Your_ father," the cat huffed, "Not mine."

"Then leave!" the hedgehog scowled, "I can do this myself."

"Noooo…" the cat said, with a pout, "It's fun being around you! We can blow stuff up and have a grand old time! Besides…"

The cat produced the purple Chaos Emerald with a flourish, "You need this, don't you?"

"Humph, I can take that back whenever I want!" the hedgehog shouted, "Just because I lost it in a card game…"

"…A_hem_," Shadow said with a cough, a look of confusion on his face. Behind him, Amy watched from the bed with an amused expression.

Issai and Stream, the hedgehog and the cat, respectively, whirled around, staring at Shadow.

"I thought you said he was on the fifty-first floor!" Issai shouted, turning back to Stream and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Well, that's where I thought they were…" Stream answered, looking at Issai cutely.

Issai scowled again, then turned back to Shadow, "Bah! Shadow, I am here for your Chaos Emerald!"

Shadow looked over at Stream and Issai, then glanced back to Amy. She had the one Chaos Emerald they had managed to recover. The other five were still scattered across the world. When Vinny had warped the Emeralds, it screwed with the radar, making them impossible to find. It had even affected the one Emerald not warped, the one currently in Stream's possession.

Probably had something to do with the connection of Emeralds. Shadow wasn't sure, nor particularly cared. He just knew it meant finding the Emeralds would be a lot harder then usual.

"Listen…" Shadow sighed, rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache of sorts begin to form, "Do we really have to go through this? We'll fight, go Super, fight some more, and one of us will probably warp away before having to give up their Emerald. Meanwhile, there's a lot of collateral damage, innocent people hurt, and no one's the better. I really just want to spend some quality time with Amy that _doesn't_ involve explosions and life and death battles. Just, leave us alone for a week. We have no intention of going Emerald hunting on our honeymoon. Bother Knuckles and my brother Cerrivae…Or the Chaotix. They're the ones who are actively looking for the Chaos Emeralds…Alright?"

Issai paused, faltering at Shadow's declaration, unsure of what to say.

"Come on Issai…" Stream sighed, "Let's leave them be for now. We can get their Emerald later. And besides, maybe we can take a mini vacation! I mean, we're at a resort right now anyways…It'll be fun!"

Issai turned his confusion to Stream again, another look of utter confusion on his face, not getting what the heck she was talking about.

"We are warriors!" Issai declared, "Not here for vacations or seeing the sights! Father gave us a mission, and we must fulfill it, end of story!"

Stream frowned, glaring at Issai, "We will leave them be for now, alright? There are five other Emeralds to find, and they said they weren't going Emerald hunting right now anyways!"

Issai opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. He knew arguing with Stream was pretty pointless.

"Fine…" Issai relented, hanging his head, "But just for a week!"

Stream grinned happily, taking Issai by the arm, "Good! Now I saw an authentic taco place on our way here…"

As the two walked off, Shadow sighed, walking back into his room and closing the door, taking a seat by the bed.

"Well, I'm not getting back to sleep," Shadow declared. He glanced at the clock. Five in the morning.

"We could go watch the sunrise," Amy volunteered, sitting up. Shadow smiled slightly.

"Alright…Sounds like a plan…"

* * *

Knuckles wiped some sweat from his eyes, glancing up in the direction of the hot sun. Next to him stood Cerrivae, but despite his dark fur, he seemed fine.

"Are you sure you trust Rouge alone with your Emerald?" Cerrivae smirked, as the two walked along the desert. Padding along behind them was Omega, who carried most of their supplies. Knuckles didn't really know how to pilot the Tornado III, and while Omega could conceivably figure it out rather quickly, he was to big to fit into the cockpit.

And so, it was on foot these three tread. They weren't to worried though. Cerrivae, if needed, could survive on meditation, though he needed more time then his younger brother Shadow. Omega didn't need food at all, and had optional solar charging, which meant when they camped, usually during the day, then he could fully recharge his batteries from the night's march.

Now usually, they walked during the night, and slept during the day. It was a desert survival tactic that Knuckles had picked up from somewhere. However, they were soon approaching their destination. A village in this spot had been having weird activity lately among wildlife, and had used the village radio to call for help.

G.U.N., which was suffering from a power vacuum created when General Braxton retired, had yet to respond. Knuckles figured it might be a sign of one of the Emeralds, and suggested the three go look.

"Yah…I do…" Knuckles answered, then paused. He raced up a sand dune, and gave a sigh of relief. An oasis, the heart of this ragtag village, welcomed them. Knuckles quickly made his way down, Cerrivae behind him, with Omega following suit.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted, waving his arms as he approached the village. A number of people, mostly women and children, came out to look at him. "Uhhh…My name is Knuckles…We heard there was a problem…"

There was chatter amongst the group, they seemed unsure of what to do.

After a few moments, an old man hobbled out, looking at Knuckles.

"Hello…" the old man said, peering at Knuckles, "I apologize, only a few of us know Standard. Most of the young men are out right now, trying to see if they can stop what has been plaguing our village."

"That's what we're here for," Knuckles said, motioning to himself, Cerrivae, and Omega. "What exactly do you need help with? We have a lot of experience."

The old man paused, looking them over.

"Yes…I believe you can help us…" the old man smiled, "Now, out in the sands, a strange creature has been destroying the wildlife, and attacking the other oasis. Most of our warriors have gone off to try and destroy it, before it wipes out this village…Please, hurry."

"Right!" Knuckles said. After getting some directions, Omega dropped the backpack, and three took off across the sand, grains blazing behind them as they hurried.

In a short time, they came across another oasis. Several young men armed with spears were shouting, circling around some sand, staring at it intently.

Knuckles, Cerrivae, and Omega paused, moving forward carefully. One of the men looked up, and shouted something at them they did not understand. He shook his spear at them.

"Ummm…We don't understand you," Knuckles said, holding his hands up, "We're here to help."

The group paused, and it seemed a couple of them understood Standard, and told the others what Knuckles had said.

However, before they could start trading information, the sand exploded, some thing bursting from it, twisting around with a roar.

It looked like a giant scorpion, scuttling along. It had two tails however, and it's claws were larger then what would be normal. It had a depression in it's center, and it gleamed in the sunlight.

And…it was made of metal…

"Eggman?!" Knuckles shouted, "Is this one of his machines?"

The Egg Scorpion roared, snapping it claws, one of the native warriors rolling in the sand, throwing his spear, which clanged off the robotic creature with no effect.

"Move aside!" Omega commanded, stomping forward. He held up his arms, firing missiles from them. They zoomed forward, smashing into the robot, who scuttled backwards, shaking it's claws, then glaring at Omega, Knuckles, and Cerrivae.

"I…sense a Chaos Emerald…" Cerrivae muttered, "Somewhere in that creature…I can't pinpoint it…"

"Yah…I can sense it too," Knuckles nodded, "Alright, let's take this thing apart! Cerrivae, get the people to safety. Omega and I will keep it distracted!"

"Got it," Cerrivae nodded, dashing forward, waving his arms, "Hey! Everyone, get away from the creature! My friends can handle it!"

As the warriors, realizing their weapons were useless, hurried after Cerrivae, Omega had picked Knuckles up and started spinning. With a sudden stop, he launched Knuckles who shot forward at the creature, smashing into one of it's claws.

He barely cracked it.

"Shit!" Knuckles shouted, jumping back as one of the claws slammed into sand where he had just been, "Well then…"

The Guardian focused, sand erupting around him, then shooting forward collapsing unto the Egg Scorpion in a giant mound. Knuckles and Omega paused, but the sand suddenly shot everywhere, Knuckles and Omega ducking, the Egg Scorpion letting out a loud roar.

Omega moved now, his robotic arms clashing with another of the giant claws, thrusting forward, attempting to beat it in a test of strength.

"Look out!" Knuckles shouted, seeing the tails shoot forward at Omega. The robot shot backwards, unleashing another barrage of missiles, the Egg Scorpion being hit, roaring and scuttling backwards.

"Looks like I'll have to up the ante…" Knuckles muttered, focusing. He let Chaos Energy build around him, and in a flash of light, he was glowing a soft pink color.

Super Knuckles floated above the sand, glaring at the Egg Scorpion, who paused, looking at the empowered echidna. Super Knuckles shot forward, smashing into one of the tails. He frowned, not breaking through it, but the Egg Scorpion did let out a roar of pain.

Cerrivae appeared in a flash of light, landing on the Egg Scorpion. "I have an idea!"

He focused, waving his hand rapidly at the base of one of the tails, the Egg Scorpion moving erratically, trying to shake Cerrivae off.

Lasers mounted on the back appeared, aiming at Cerrivae, who jumped off. Where he had been waving his hand was rust.

"Try smashing through that spot!" Cerrivae shouted. Knuckles nodded, flying into the air, then spun rapidly, flying at the Egg Scorpion.

Omega let loose with his flame thrower, distracting the robot long enough for Super Knuckles to spin through the weakened area.

With a strain, one of the tails collapsed unto the sand, and the Egg Scorpion scuttled quicker, trying to figure out the next phase of attack.

Cerrivae shot forward again, running around the creature, focusing on his Time element, and the creature began to move slower, slowly being covered in rust.

The creature shot it's tail downwards, barely missing Cerrivae, who still had to stop in his attack and jump away.

Super Knuckles grinned, as the Egg Scorpion creaked at him.

With a sudden loud, screeching noise, it's fallen tail was jammed into it's back by Omega, who had picked it up. He twisted it, the Egg Scorpion giving out a cry as it lurched forward, pulling the dismembered tail out of Omega's hands.

It took a couple steps back, and then lurched into the sand, deactiving.

Knuckles landed on the ground, powering down, stepping forward and looking the creature over. Omega and Cerrivae joined him.

Knuckles and Cerrivae jumped unto it's back, and Knuckles paused, sliding into the depression in it's back.

"Here…" he said, indicating a spot. Cerrivae's hand blurred, and the spot rusted, making it easy for Knuckles to punch through it, taking out a Chaos Emerald. Blue.

"Wonder how that got in there…" Cerrivae muttered, looking at the Chaos Emerald, "Either way, I bet that's what had it activated…"

"Most likely," Knuckles nodded, "But who's using Eggman's old machines? Could he still be alive?"

Knuckles glanced to Cerrivae, who shook his head, "Sorry…I've been having trouble telling the future outside of a few hours ever since that Enerjak guy was defeated. I can only plot the most logical course from data that I know. I'm not a crystal ball."

"Fair enough," Knuckles said, and the two hopped off the Egg Scorpion. Omega was ripping it apart so it wouldn't be easily repaired and used again. Nodding, the two helped out, despite the heat.

* * *

A short man with naught but three hairs, and a large nose chuckled to himself, looking over the ruins of this former base of Dr. Eggman's. He wore a green, turtle neck sweater and pants, along with a slightly amused expression.

"Heh…" the man snorted, clutching the green Chaos Emerald, "That arrogant fool got himself killed. I knew he would someday. Now, it's my turn…"

Snively Robotnik stepped forward into one of Eggman's former bases, and prepared to get to work…

* * *

A.N. IT HAS BEGUN!

I hope you enjoyed the first part of _Chaotic Relations_.

Now, hold on to your seats…I have plans…Evil, evil plans.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

And also, thank you again for everyone who let me use their fan characters for the _Chaotic_ storyline!


	2. A Real Scourge

A.N. Huzzah, an update!

Man, I'm actually reaching the end of my Spring Break, and I finally come up with an update? What the heck, me?

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You know, when I signed up to join you guys, I never quite imagined this as part of the job description…" a green hedgehog known as Vinny muttered, hovering over a swamp with his hover shoes.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who warped them away," Mighty commented, sitting on a small boat with Espio. Charmy was flying around searching, and Vector was in the water, swimming under it at the moment.

A sudden splash, and Vector's head appeared above the surface, "Man, this is great! Really gets one back in touch with their roots. I don't see why you guys are squeamish about jumping in!"

"Because it's smelly," Mighty answered.

"I agree," Vinny nodded, skating forward, "Are we sure there's a Chaos Emerald around here somewhere?"

"Well, something is happening here," Charmy spoke up, flying down to the boat and sitting down for now, "So either way…"

The Chaotix, like Knuckles, Omega, and Cerrivae, were looking for a Chaos Emerald. They had received word that the other three had found one a couple days ago, along with the fact an Eggman robot had had it. They weren't sure of what exactly to make of that, but they knew they had to be alert and careful, just in case.

"Ooooh…So a Chaos Emerald _is_ here?"

The Chaotix froze, all of them turning slightly, excluding Espio who stayed sitting in the boat, quiet.

Standing on a branch of a tree, a blue hedgehog grinned madly, a sword strapped to his back, looking over the detective team. He held up his hands, smiling. "What's the look for? Never seen a blue hedgehog before?"

"…Sonic?" Charmy spoke up, looking confused. It looked just like him! The quills, the stance, the color. It was Sonic! It had to be…But why was he here? Why did he have a sword?

"Close," the blue hedgehog said, hopping off the tree and landing on the wet swamp. His feet blurred, staying above the water with rapid foot movement, "But I'm much more of a Scourge."

Vinny warped suddenly, appearing behind Scrouge, spinning his foot around. Whoever this was, he let off a bad aura.

Scourge ducked, avoiding the kick and spun himself, knocking Vinny down, who fell into the water. Scourge chuckled as he glanced at the other Chaotix, who were assembling themselves.

A beam of light shot forward, slashing through Scrouge's arm, who let out a yell, reaching behind him and pulling out the sword, it's blade shining despite the relative darkness of the swamp.

"Five against one? Sounds like fun!" Scourge laughed, eyes wide.

Suddenly, a gloved hand grabbed his ankle, and pulled, the blue hedgehog falling into the dirty water of the swamp.

Vector dived under the water, eyes wide as he saw Vinny wrestling with Scourge, the water frothing as Scourge moved at sonic speeds, the sword slashing wildly at Vinny, who was warping himself constantly to avoid the sword.

Unfortunately, the warping also created mini vacuums in the water, making it rush around, and the dirty ground, which wasn't to far down, was being disturbed, obscuring Vector's sight.

Suddenly, the entire area was blasted, Scourge shooting upwards as wind barreled around him, throwing Vinny and Vector back in the blast.

Scourge was, essentially, an evil duplicate of Sonic…meaning he too could use the Wind element like Sonic.

In a flash, Vinny appeared on the boat, dripping with water, his cloak clinging tightly to him as he breathed deeply, eyes closed so he could recover.

_Snap._

Scourge was suddenly forced back, as Vector snapped his fingers, using his Sound element to send a wave of sound at the evil hedgehog, who smashed back into a tree.

"Not bad…" Scourge muttered, picking himself up from the tree, jumping forward at the boat now, sword swinging.

He brought it downwards in an arc, Mighty, Espio, and Vinny glaring at him.

A sudden thundering slam, and Mighty's arms quivered, having stopped the sword between his hands, gritting his jaw tightly, as Scourge pushed downwards with his weight.

Blood dripped down the blade and Mighty's hands, the armadillo wounded, but gritted his teeth even tighter, attempting to snap the blade. He focused on his Body element, but after a couple seconds, Scourge laughed.

"Please! You can't break this sword!" Scourge chuckled, "It's unbreakable."

"YAHHHH!"

Scourge paused, and still gripping the sword, spun it, forcing Mighty to let go, the armadillo falling to the side, his hands bloody as Scourge dodged Charmy, who had been flying at him, stinger glowing with his own element, Soul.

Holding his sword up, he barely dodged Espio's well placed kick, landing on the back of a boat with a loud crunch.

"Oh shit," Mighty cursed, still clutching his hands tightly, trying to stop the blood.

"Vinny! Take Mighty and get him to a hospital! We'll deal with this Sonic looka-like!" the leader of the Chaotix, Vector shouted as the small boat began to sink. Espio and Charmy nodded, as did Vinny, who focused and warped himself and Mighty away for now.

Espio darted unto a tree, his hand glowing with his Light Element, as Scourge stood on the water, his feet a blur as he stayed over it again, holding his sword, the red liquid of Mighty's blood dripping down it slowly.

"So…" Scourge laughed, eyes alight, a smile on his face, "Who's next?"

* * *

Further away in the swamp, there was a flash of light, Stream holding up the purple Chaos Emerald, she and Issai appearing in a tree.

"I can sense…A Chaos Emerald around here," Issai muttered, eyes darting about, looking around the water.

"Ew, I am not swimming in that," Stream said, making a face. Issai merely scowled.

"Then hand me the Chaos Emerald. I'll need it to track the other one with it," Issai said, holding out his hand.

Stream paused, clutching the gem and looking into it's surface, "But…It's shiny!"

"Either let me use it or you go into the water to look for the other one…" Issai sighed, still holding out his hand. Stream sighed, and handed Issai the Emerald, who nodded.

He jumped into the water with a splash, taking a deep breath.

Stream sighed, sitting in the tree, flicking her fingers idly. She paused, her cat ears twitching as she heard a noise not to far away.

Suddenly, water burst all around her, a blue blur clutching something purple, laughing manically, slamming the purple thing into the tree Stream was on.

"What the hell?!" Stream shouted, jumping higher into the tree.

Scourge chuckled, holding his sword to Espio's throat, who was glaring at the blue hedgehog angrily, light shining in his hands.

The two didn't seem to pay attention to Stream, who stared down at them, confused. Wasn't the blue guy Sonic? Why was he attacking an ally?

And then, in the water, it started to glow, red energy exploding by Espio and Scourge, forcing the evil hedgehog to back away, Espio doing the same, rubbing his neck softly.

Issai blew out of the water, holding two Chaos Emeralds, the purple one, and the red one, glowing with Chaos Energy.

Scourge paused, looking at the hedgehog, then smiled. "Ahh…you must be Issai…Your father told me about you…"

Issai floated above the water on his Air Shoes, looking at Scourge with a confused expression. Was that Sonic?

"Perhaps we should talk…In a more private location?" Scourge wondered, sheathing his sword. Espio looked from Scourge, to Issai, to Stream. He knew he couldn't take all three on his own…And Vector and Charmy might get here soon, but still…

"Are you Sonic?" Stream blurted out suddenly, all eyes turning to her.

"Sigh…No," Scourge answered, "I'm not…Now…"

He held up his hand, focusing his own Chaos Energy, "I suggest we go now, so we can discuss things…"

Issai frowned, looking at Stream, who merely shrugged.

"Fine…" Issai said, then darted forward, grabbing Scourge's arm, throwing Stream the purple Chaos Emerald, who grabbed it easily.

The three vanished in a flash of Chaos energy, and Espio frowned.

This didn't bode well…

* * *

Scourge had expected them to appear in an abandoned base of Eggman's. Maybe ARK, or some dusty old warehouse. Wherever it was, he expected it to be old and quiet.

He hadn't expected the three to appear in a hotel room, from the looks of it, wasn't that bad. It had two beds, a TV, and all the things someone could want.

"Huh…nice…" Scourge commented, looking around. Stream sighed, taking a seat on a bed. Issai was about to sit down, but Stream shot a look at him.

"You've been in swamp water! You have to take a shower first!" Stream shouted before Issai could sit down.

"What? I'm dry! My Chaos Blast dried me off!" Issai shot back.

"No way," Stream said, wrinkling her nose, "You still smell funky. Shower before you sit down on anything."

"_I_ paid for this room! I should be able to sit on whatever I want!" Issai yelled, waving his hands. Scourge raised an eyebrow, watching the two, mildly amused.

"I don't care. You're stinky," Stream said, crossing her arms over her chest with a frown.

Issai raised his hand, pointing at the ceiling, glowing slightly red.

"Ahem…I hate to interrupt this little lover's spat, but shouldn't we get back to business?" Scourge sighed, stepping between them.

"HE/SHE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" Stream and Issai shouted, respectively, turning on Scourge, who chuckled at them.

"Whatever," Scourge said, holding his hands up, "The thing is, we need to find the Chaos Emeralds to get to Metal Sonic, right? He helped my out back in the other dimension, and he already has all the Sol Emeralds there."

"It's been hard finding the Chaos Emeralds…" Issai sighed, calming down slightly, "They were warped away, and it messed with their signature somehow. We can't find them all that easily…We have two, and we know those heroes have two as well…"

"Meaning three still to find, and two to steal," Scourge said, thinking it over, "Where are the other two that those heroes have?"

"One's on Angel Island," Stream spoke up, "But it'd be almost impossible to get there. They're protected by the Master Emerald, and we don't know the code to get through the teleporter."

"Hmmm…And the other one?" Scourge wondered.

"That meddlesome Shadow has it," Issai scowled, "But we promised we wouldn't go after that one until he and that pink hedgehog finished there…there…"

"Honeymoon," Stream finished, "Which should be over in a couple days."

"Fine…Fine," Scourge grinned, "Then we'll let Shadow and Amy be for now. Why don't you two continue to look for the other three Emeralds? I'll get the one off of Angel Island."

"Hold it…" Issai said, holding his hand up, "How can we trust you? We don't even know your name."

Scourge chuckled, "You can call me Scourge…As for trusting me…Your dad told me to tell you something…"

* * *

A.N. Issai and Stream have teamed up with Scourge! What insidious plan has Scourge come up with? And what about the Chaotix? Will Mighty be okay?

Muhahaha! Hope you enjoyed this part of _Chaotic Relations_!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	3. Do or Die

A.N. You know it feels like it's been a while since I updated, but it's only been three weeks, roughly…I've gone much longer.

The next part should hopefully be up sooner though. But again, I make no promises.

Enjoy!

* * *

Knuckles awoke with a start, rubbing his head.

An alarm was blaring, and after a moment, he sat up quickly, jumping out of bed and racing out of his room, skidding into the control room, where Cerrivae was already typing at a computer.

"What's happening?" Knuckles wondered. Cerrivae merely pointed to a screen. Looking up at it, the Guardian did a double take. It looked like Sonic, standing in the teleporter, his hand a blur as he typed at the password panel.

"What's Sonic doing here? And what is he doing with the panel?" Knuckles wondered, confused, "And where's Omega?"

"Going through every conceivable password in a matter of minutes," Cerrivae answered, "And that's not Sonic…As for Omega, he's outside, waiting for when he gets in."

"Okay…that just brings up a whole new set of questions…" Knuckles muttered, looking worried, "Can't we just shut the power off to the teleporter?"

"Not while a password is being inputted. Safety feature. And he's going to fast to shut it off between his tries. And that's not Sonic because his Time is wrong…It's…Just trust me on this. And it's not a robot either…It's alive…"

Knuckles frowned, "Alright then, we're going to have to deal with him. How much longer until he gets through?"

"…Now…"

On the screen, the blue hedgehog vanished in the teleporter.

A second later, they heard a screech of metal, and gunfire from Omega.

"Let's go!" Knuckles shouted, racing outside, Cerrivae right behind him.

Omega was missing his left arm, the blue hedgehog holding a sword up, chuckling, standing a few feet away from the robot.

"Who are you?" Cerrivae demanded.

"People keep asking me that," the blue hedgehog smiled, turning to Knuckles and Cerrivae, as Omega collapsed.

"Name's Scourge," the blue hedgehog then continued, "I'm here to take that Master Emerald of yours."

"Not gonna happen…" Knuckles growled, energy glowing around him. A flash of light, Super Knuckles then floated there, "No way you're going to get past me!"

Scourge laughed, holding his strange sword up, then charged forward.

In a flash of blue, he disappeared, reappearing behind Cerrivae, who ducked backwards, barely avoiding a swing of the sword that would have decapitated him. If he hadn't been slowing down his perception of time, he'd be dead.

Super Knuckles shot forward at Scourge, who blocked with his sword, Knuckles claws forcing him backwards.

"Pretty fast, but not fast enough," Scourge laughed, then disappeared.

"Chaos Control!" Knuckles and Cerrivae shouted, going after him.

Appearing in the Master Emerald room, Scourge was standing atop the green gem already, his sword held forward.

Then, before Knuckles or Cerrivae could stop him, he spun, his sword slashing through the wires and other devices attached to the gem.

There was a protest from the house, and then they lost power, the only light source in the room the glow of the Master Emerald.

"…Oh no…" Cerrivae suddenly said, eyes wide.

He pushed Super Knuckles to the side, then cried out in alarm as an Air Shoe kicked him in the back, slamming the prototype Ultimate Life Form into the machinery. Thankfully, the power was out, so he was not shocked, and thus hurt even further.

With the power out, there was no protective anti-Chaos energy shield around the island.

Issai and Stream stood there now.

"The echidna has their Emerald on him…" Issai said, looking at Super Knuckles, who was glancing around at the three. Omega was offline, and Cerrivae was barely pulling himself back up…

"Get it then…" Scourge said, as green energy began to glow around him, laughing as he felt the power of the Master Emerald swirl around him. "I'm getting myself a little present…"

"NO!" Super Knuckles shouted, darting forward, Chaos energy condensing in his claws, attacking Scourge as the energy was absorbed.

The island shook and Scourge was knocked backwards, Super Knuckles spinning around, only to find himself blasted back by two Chaos Spears.

Super Issai and Super Stream floated there, and they attacked at the same time, taking the Guardian by surprise.

The blue Chaos Emerald was knocked away by him, and Issai picked it up. He glanced to the side, and noticed Scourge's sword. With a grin, he picked it up.

"Is that Scourge guy alright?" Stream wondered, powering down. Knuckles had lost his Super form and was clinging to consciousness. Cerrivae was up, but leaning against the wall, concentrating on himself.

"More then," Scourge chuckled, from the shadows of the Master Emerald.

Stepping into the green glow, Scourge's eyes seemed lighter, almost blue, and maybe it was just a trick of the light, but he looked green.

However, Knuckles' attack had caused a scar across his stomach, a 'II' on it.

"Let's finish this," Scourge said, and Issai nodded.

Issai held the sword and jumped, slamming it into the Master Emerald from the top.

He jumped backwards, closing his eyes as the Emerald began to glow brightly, sparking with energy.

"It's gonna blow!" Stream shouted, "We better get out of here!"

Scourge nodded, and in a flash, the three vanished with a Chaos Control, leaving Knuckles and Cerrivae in the room.

There was an explosion, and Angel Island began to plummet to the sea…

* * *

"How's Mighty gonna be?" Vector wondered, nervous, as he talked with a doctor.

"He'll be fine," the doctor answered, "Your friend got him here very quickly. Mighty will be making a full recovery within a matter of weeks."

Vector sighed, relieved, "When can we see him?"

"Now, if you want. I will have to ask you all to be quiet though. We have other patients," the doctor smiled.

"Of course. And thank you!" Vector nodded politely, and then headed to Mighty's room in the hospital, followed by Charmy, Espio, and Vinny.

As they entered, Mighty looked up at them with a slightly goofy smile, his hands wrapped in bandages.

"Hey guys…I'm a little loopy right now. Have me on some painkillers," Mighty answered, grinning at them, "Otherwise, they said this would hurt a lot more. Don't feel a thing."

"The doctor says you'll be making a full recovery in a few weeks," Vector said, smiling back at his friend, "So, until then, you're on vacation, got it?"

Mighty frowned slightly at that, "Which means I'm going to miss out on most of the action…"

"Hey, don't think about that!" Vinny said, stepping forward, "I'm sure you'll get better in time for when things really heat up…"

Mighty just chuckled slightly, "Anyways…any luck finding out about that blue hedgehog that looked like Sonic?"

"No…We…haven't left the hospital, actually…" Vector muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, thanks for the sympathy guys, but they said they'd discharge me in a couple hours, as long as I promise not to strain myself," Mighty said.

"You're gonna need a place to stay though, and to look after you, right?" Charmy wondered, looking worried.

"Well…yah…you're right…" Mighty frowned, thinking.

"No prob!" Vector grinned now, "I called Vanilla earlier, and she volunteered to watch you. In fact, she should be here soon, with Cream and Cosmo."

Mighty sighed, leaning back in the bed, "Alright…Now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to get some more rest. Best of luck guys."

"Thanks," Espio said, finally speaking up, "Get well soon."

Mighty just nodded, closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

The rest of the Chaotix headed out, when Vector's cell phone suddenly rang.

He fumbled slightly, then pulled it out, flicking it open and bringing it to his head.

"Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector speaking."

The crocodile paused, then his eyes widened, looking alarmed, "No…what…you're positive? What about?"

Shaking, Vector slowly closed the phone, then turned to the others, who were looking worried.

"What is it…?" Vinny wondered.

"Angel Island…" Vector answered, "There was an explosion on it…It fell into the sea. The Master Emerald is gone…"

"What about Knuckles and the others there?!" Charmy asked, gasping.

"Don't know…G.U.N. is sending a team to investigate. Asked if we wanted to come along. Rouge is apparently going as well."

"Vinny and I will accompany G.U.N.," Espio spoke up, "You and Charmy should try and find out about that Sonic-lookalike."

Vector sighed, then nodded. Espio was right. They had other pressing matters as well.

"Alright then…You heard Espio. Chaotix, let's get to work!" Vector shouted.

* * *

They were almost ready. Just a few more commands, and he would unleash them.

Snively Robotnik smiled, looking at his creations. All the supplies and materials had been here. He already had the necessary program and information ready.

He typed at the console, then paused, his finger hovering over the 'Enter' button.

Snively grinned, then hit the button.

The robots buzzed to life, then stepped forward.

"Metal Shadow, awaiting your orders, Excellence Snively."

"Metal Amy, awaiting your orders, Excellence Snively."

Dr. Robotnik's cousin chuckled stepping forward, hands behind his back, "Excellent. Your mission objective is to search and destroy Shadow and Amy, and take their Chaos Emerald."

"Affirmative," Metal Shadow stated.

"Affirmative," Metal Amy echoed.

Their engines whined, and then they shot off, heading through the lab to the outside world…

"To easy," Snively grinned.

* * *

A.N. Muhahahaha!

Lots of evil here, huh?

Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! I like them so.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	4. Doppelganger

A.N. Update!

Sorry to my _Shadow and Omega: Take A Road Trip_ fans for not having updated that yet. I can't really force an update for that story, but I kinda can for this, since I know what exactly I'm going for with the _Chaotic_ stories. At least, with this storyline.

Anyways, make sure to read the ending author's notes! Enjoy!

* * *

Shadow rode in on a wave, his surfboard made of ice melting away as the Ultimate Life Form landed on the sand, holding up his arms and grinning at Amy, who merely gave him an unamused look from the top of her sunglasses as she laid in a beach chair.

"I'd be more impressed if you could do that _without_ manipulating the water," Amy stated with a smug smile. Shadow merely smirked and turn back to look at the ocean.

This blue planet and all it's water, all that life contained within it. Shadow felt very at peace at the beach. Maria had spoken about them before, on the ARK. Shadow had promised they'd see a beach in the future.

His quills drooped slightly, remembering that time aboard the ARK, but that was quickly remedied as Amy walked up behind him and pulled him into a hug.

"…Déjà vu," Shadow joked, glancing back to Amy, who giggled.

"What, you're not Sonic!" Amy laughed, and Shadow joined in.

The two laid down in the sand for a few minutes, quiet, until Shadow interrupted it with a thought.

"We should get a house by the beach," he said suddenly, "It's nice here…And it's not like we'd have to worry about flooding, with me around."

Amy paused, thinking, "Yah…that would be nice. I bet Tails will be able to get us something, when we see him again from the other dimension."

"Yah…I don't think I'd be good at house hunting," Shadow said, rubbing the back of his head, "I have a feeling that would end badly."

Amy smiled, "It'll be great, I know it! And Omega could stay with us too, if he wants."

Shadow smiled back at the pink hedgehog, "Sounds like a plan."

He bent downwards to kiss her, but then paused, as did Amy, and they turned to look.

Something was flying at them, water shooting up around a black and red figure, coming from the ocean. Shadow narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Amy.

"Amy…get back," Shadow growled. He held up his hand, and in a flash, the Shadow Gun appeared.

"But-" Amy began, but Shadow cut her off.

"No buts Amy…You're not in any condition to fight," Shadow spoke up. He glanced to Amy's stomach, who blushed slightly.

"Uhhh, right," Amy nodded, "I'll take the Chaos Emerald."

"Keep it safe," Shadow said, then held up his Shadow Gun, and fired.

The figure swerved, the blast of energy from Shadow's weapon shooting across the ocean. Amy grabbed the Chaos Emerald, and vanished with a flash of light.

Shadow paused, then his eyes widened. There were two figures out there, and they blasted upwards, changing directions.

They were going after Amy…

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow roared, and skated forward over the salty waters, bringing his left hand around, calling on his element, ice forming from the water, then throwing it upwards at the two figures.

The other one, Shadow noticed, appeared to be pink…

The black and red one paused in the air, then held up it's hands, and the disc of ice shattered in the air. It then shot downwards, heading at Shadow while the pink one continued on its course.

Shadow focused now, floating into the air, golden energy glowing around him. He wanted to finish this quickly, to protect Amy!

Super Shadow shot upwards, charging at the black and red robot, water shooting up around him, forcing a missile of ice with a Chaos center.

The robot paused, and Shadow gasped, stopping suddenly, the ice melting around him, looking at the creation.

It looked like him, though it was clearly a robot, floating there with the help of it's engine power.

A…a Metal Shadow. Was Eggman back?!

"Who are you?!" Shadow demanded, "Who built you? What do you want?"

The robot paused, scanning Shadow, "Designation is Metal Shadow, created by the Excellence Snively. Mission is to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds…and destroy all who get in Excellence Snively's way."

Snively? Who was that?

No time to find out though. He needed to get to Amy, and soon…Especially since with this new revelation of who this was…He had a suspicion of that pink figure.

"Well, you're not gonna get through me!" Super Shadow declared, focusing his Chaos Energy, "Chaos Spear!"

Shadow waved his arm, firing a yellow blast of energy, Metal Shadow shooting upwards, avoiding it, then transformed it's right arm into a cannon, and opened fire on Super Shadow.

The Ultimate Life Form focused, Chaos energy glowing around him, in order to provide protection from the energy blasts. When it died down, Shadow looked upwards, then let out a cry as a metal claw slashed across his body.

Thankfully he was in Super Form, so it didn't hurt as much as it could.

Super Shadow growled, water forming around him, creating a twisting sphere of H2O, catching Metal Shadow in it, who focused, using the salty water of the ocean.

"Let's see how tough you are when this salt water messes with your systems!" Shadow shouted, and focused, his arms outstretched as water from the ocean swirled around him, creating a vortex.

Metal Shadow held up it's arms, and a sudden screeching noise erupted from it's center, exploding outwards and disbursing the water, sending Shadow flying backwards, toppling through the air.

"I have been created with an affinity for taking out the original," Metal Shadow declared as Super Shadow managed to right himself, holding out his left hand, the Shadow Gun appearing in it again with a flash.

"I can match your weapon's power," Metal Shadow continued as Shadow growled. Metal Shadow's left arm shifted into a cannon, and the two brought their weapons to bear…

* * *

Amy appeared across the island, Chaos Emerald in hand. She didn't want to get to far from Shadow…After all, she could still fight!

She paused, clutching the white gem tightly, hoping Shadow would be okay. She wondered what was happening…What was that thing coming at them?

Eyes widening, she jumped to the side, as a blast of energy erupted where she had just been.

Glancing upwards, she gasped, almost dropping the Chaos Emerald. A pink and red robot was flying down at her, aiming it's cannon. A Metal Amy…

Clutching the Emerald tightly, she focused, vanishing with a flash and reappearing in the air, putting the Emerald away for now and pulling out her special hammer.

"YAHHHH!" Amy shouted, bringing it downwards as the Metal Amy changed directions, detecting Amy moving. The hammer made contact with the robot's cranium, sending it downwards at high speeds, deep into the sand.

"Chaos…Spear!" Amy shouted, focusing and firing a blast of energy downwards into the hole, then warping back to the ground, breathing deeply. She didn't have as much as energy as she normally did, not with her pregnancy.

A pink metal arm shot from the sand, and Metal Amy rose from the beach, turning to Amy, who gulped, hammer still in hand.

"Oooo, this looks like fun!"

Amy blinked, as a foot smashed into Metal Amy's head, the robot shooting off to the side, as a white figure landed on the sand lightly.

Stream the cat grinned, getting up and waving to Amy, "Hey there. Sorry to break the deal, but we need your Chaos Emerald. Hand it over, and I promise I won't harm you…In fact, I'll help you take care of this metal fake!"

Before Amy could respond, her metal doppelganger was back, charging at them, it's arms changed into hammers. It shot at Amy, focusing on acquiring the Chaos Emerald, and taking out the currently weaker opponent.

Stream shot to the side, raking her claws upwards at the robot, Chaos Energy spilling from them, sending it off it's course.

Holding her Chaos Emerald in front of her, the gem glowed, Amy focusing now with her limited time available.

"**Heart**," Amy whispered, floating into the air, golden energy surrounding her. In a flash, Super Amy floated there, holding her mallet up and ready to continue the fight…Though she knew she had to be careful. If she was going to keep the Emerald, she could only hope that she could stall long enough for Shadow to get here.

Stream chuckled, focusing on her own element of Chaos, and with her own golden addition, she floated upwards as well, Metal Amy soon coming back to deal with the three.

"Looks like a three way battle," Super Stream smirked, glancing to Amy and to the Metal Amy, "Easy."

* * *

Super Shadow and Metal Shadow fired at each other over the ocean, flying around to avoid, attempting to get the upper hand on the other. Neither seemed to have the advantage, and neither landed a hit, until…

"CHAOS…BLAST!"

Both Super Shadow and Metal Shadow were taken by surprise as another golden figure appeared between them, red energy encircling him, then exploding outwards, hitting both of them.

After a few seconds though, they were back, Super Issai floating there and smirking.

"Hello Shadow," Issai grinned, "Sorry, but Father wants me to pick up the pace on collecting the Chaos Emeralds…Stream should be getting the one from the pink one. I can help keep you occupied for now."

Metal Shadow looked at Issai, scanning, "Life form identified as Issai, Robotnik's Ultimate Life Form Project #1. Turned traitor with Metal Sonic and fought against Robotnik…Searching for next course of action…"

A pause, both living hedgehogs on the edge, wondering what was going to happen.

"Course of action found…Offer of help," Metal Shadow stated, "Work for Excellence Snivelly, and you shall be rewarded."

Issai laughed outright, not even bothering to consider it, "Ha! I don't even know who that is! I am loyal only to my Father, Metal Sonic! If you want me to work for this 'Snivelly' then you'd have to get my Father's allegiance…"

Issai smirked, Chaos energy condensing around him, "Besides…Sooner or later, all of you will be subjects under Father's glorious reign!"

Super Shadow growled, moving the Shadow Gun around, firing at Issai then spinning, shooting at Metal Shadow as well.

The three hedgehogs moved, blasting about in the air, a three way battle taking place. Metal Shadow wanted their Chaos Emeralds, Issai only had to stall, but was hoping to destroy Metal Shadow and Shadow himself, while Shadow was hoping to take them down quick enough to get to Amy.

Issai had the easiest job, Metal Shadow the next easiest, and Shadow the hardest.

* * *

While those three were fighting over the ocean, Super Amy, Super Stream, and Metal Amy were in a slight three way battle as well.

However, Stream wasn't trying to hurt Amy that much, more focused on taking out Metal Amy with her, then simply out lasting Amy.

"Chaos…" Amy started, focusing her Chaos Energies as Metal Amy flew at her.

"Spear!" Stream added, the two firing directly at Metal Amy, the robot getting blasted.

Super Stream Chaos Controlled, Chaos Energy glowing in her hands again as she came downwards, slashing with her Chaos Claws, Metal Amy sparking dangerously, smashing into the sand again.

A pause as the cat Mobian hopped easily off the robot.

"Must…perform…function…" Metal Amy stuttered, static in it's synthesized voice, "Serve…Excellence…Snivelly…Power…Running…out…"

A crackle, and the lights died from it's eyes, hand outstretched to Amy.

The two females then turned towards each other, Stream grinning, "Alright…Now hand over the Chaos Emerald, and I'll get Issai and leave."

"No! I can't let you have the Chaos Emerald!" Amy shouted, shaking her head, "I can't let it be used for evil purposes!"

Stream shook her head, "Sorry, but you know I can beat you easily as you are, besides…" the cat pointed to Amy's stomach, "I really don't want to hurt your kid. If you don't give me the Emerald, Issai, Scourge, or someone else might try, and they won't care."

Amy frowned. Stream had a point, but…Shadow…

"And even if Shadow manages to defeat Issai, he'll be to drained to stand up to me as well. I'm not that tired yet. You might be able to stall, like, a minute, maybe?" Stream wondered, depowering now. Amy did likewise, finding the strain difficult.

Amy faultered, then held up the Emerald, "Fine…But I'm doing this for Shadow's and mine child, understood?"

Stream nodded, and Amy tossed her the Emerald. The cat caught it easily, "And that makes four…"

Before Amy could say anything else, Stream vanished with a Chaos Control.

* * *

"Hey Issai! I got the Chaos Emerald, time to go!"

The battle paused, Metal Shadow sparking, Super Shadow and Super Issai beginning to run low on energy. Super Stream had now appeared by Issai, who smiled.

"I guess we'll settle this some other time…" Issai smirked, flicking his nose at Shadow, "Chaos Control!"

In two flashes of blue light, Issai and Stream vanished, leaving Super Shadow and Metal Shadow.

Metal Shadow locked unto Shadow, who was growling lowly. He prayed that Amy was okay, or Issai would be dead meat.

"New orders," Metal Shadow stated, "Retrieve Metal Amy and retreat to base."

Metal Shadow's engine started, but Shadow's head snapped to him, glowing red.

"Oh no you don't! Chaos Control!" Super Shadow shouted, disappearing with a flash, appearing behind Metal Shadow, grabbing the robot.

"CHAOS…" Shadow began, holding tightly as Metal Shadow attempted to escape, "BLAST!"

A blast of red light shot over the ocean, and when it died down, parts littered the sky, plopping into the salt water, where they would rust, slowly sinking into the depths.

"Amy…" Shadow whispered then, and Chaos Controlled once more…

* * *

A.N. Huzzah! An update!

Metal Shadow and Metal Amy didn't last to long, huh?

Anyways, Scourge, Issai, and Stream have managed to get four of the seven Chaos Emeralds. We know Snivelly has another one, so that's just two unrevealed so far. Muhahaha.

I have many evil things planned.

AND…You people like ShadAmy right? Well, there's this forum, Kissed By A Rose, of which I am a Moderator of. We're trying to get new members and really get it the kick start it needs, so why don't you join? There's a link in my Profile, scroll down to the bottom of it!

We even have an RP we need more people with, created by moi. Join up today!


	5. All About Power

A.N. Sorry! I didn't mean to be so late in updating.

A couple things to report on my end.

One, I am now an English Major with a emphasis in Creative Writing, as opposed to Liberal Studies with being a teacher…Heh. I like writing.

Also, for those who don't also follow me on DA, I now have a girlfriend. And she likes Sonic too. Woot!

Additionally, I am also looking for a job. I would like the money…

Anyways, enjoy the update! For those who also read _Shadow and Omega: Take A Road Trip_ I hope to update it later today as well.

* * *

Angel Island was a mess. The house was destroyed, in ruins. There were no sparks from the wires. There was no power. The only sound was the sea lashing against the edges of the island beneath them, floating in the salt water.

Vector sighed, pulling out a small green shard from a metal wall, inspecting it.

"Part of the Master Emerald…It's been shattered again…" he said, turning it over in his hands.

He glanced upwards, allowing himself a small grin as a large G.U.N. helicopter was coming downwards.

Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Vinny had gotten to Angel Island before G.U.N., thanks to Vinny warping them there with his Space element.

Before the copter could land in a spot where there was the less debris, a purple clad figure flew out, circling around, and then landing softly by the Chaotix. Rouge the Bat glanced up at them, a worried expression on her face.

"Why haven't you started looking around yet?" Rouge demanded, glaring at them. Her eyes paused at the small green shard in Vector's hands, but she tore he gaze away, then stomped towards the debris. She was worried about Knuckles.

"We just got here," Vinny answered, then headed forward, as did the other Chaotix, "And…we…"

He glanced to the side, as Rouge kicked up a large piece of metal, looking around desperately. Rouge paused, glancing back to the green hedgehog, a haunted expression on her face.

"You _what_?" she demanded, turning to look at them. The G.U.N. soldiers were beginning to look around Angel Island, various instruments taking stock of the area.

"We…can't sense them anywhere," Vinny continued, looking to the side. Rouge froze, eyes widening. She paused, then sat down on a piece of metal.

"I mean…Well…None of us are really sensors," Vinny continued, "Maybe they're somewhere else. We don't know…"

Rouge merely nodded blankly, hands in her head. She didn't respond, not really…Knuckles…Knuckles was _gone_.

* * *

Mr. Dave Lorrens of 4865 Station Square, Apartment Number 49, age 46, human, was angrily trying to read his newspaper. He was doing this angrily because some younger man, who couldn't be older then his twenties, had headphones on, and his music was just loud enough to barely be heard, but quiet enough so that he couldn't actually hear anything.

He was on an airplane, flying across the ocean. It was suppose to be a business trip for him, and he was hoping to catch up on some world events before they landed.

Mr. Lorrens was about to open his mouth and give the young man a piece of his mind, when their were voices in the path between the window row and the center row.

"Well…it worked…Spot of luck, with the airplane coming over here," one voice said, "I was worried we were going to have to risk some falling, or hope that ARK would get us…"

"I'd rather not have ended up floating through space through all of eternity," a second voice muttered.

Mr. Lorrens turned, then his eyes widened. A black and silver colored hedgehog and red echidna were there, looking a little woozy.

Several dings were heard, as Mr. Lorrens and many other passengers around them frantically hit the 'Steward(ess) Call' button.

"Okay, now what?" Knuckles wondered, ignoring the looks of everyone around them, "We don't have a Chaos Emerald, so we can't Chaos Control to head back…"

"Have to wait for the plane to land, I guess," Cerrivae answered, glancing around at everything, "Hey, were is this plane heading to?"

No one answered, but a steward had appeared now, looking annoyed.

"Where did you two come from?" the steward wondered, glaring down at the Mobians.

"Hm? Oh," Cerrivae turned, waving his hand dismissively, "Through the time stream. And is this accurate?"

Cerrivae took the newspaper from Mr. Lorrens' hands, scanning the top of the page, looking at the date, "Phew…It's only been a day. The others have to be worried though." He handed the paper back to Mr. Lorrens with a sigh. Mr. Lorrens sputtered at the indignity.

"So where is this plane landing?" Knuckles wondered, turning to the steward, who had the vague notion that this Mobian was famous.

"It's, uh…" the steward fumbled. They were not taught about this stuff in the training classes.

"Soleanna, dude," the man who had been annoying Mr. Lorrens with his music, "You're that echidna, from the news, right? Friend of Sonic's?"

Knuckles sighed, nodding his head, "Yah. Name's Knuckles. Got it memorized?"

The young man nodded, "Knuckles, got it."

"Oh!" the steward seemed to grab unto that thread, "You're a friend of Sonic? Well, any friend of a world renowned hero can certainly be excused this lapse."

Knuckles was about to growl a reply along the lines of, "_I'm_ a hero in my own right!" only much angrier and meaner, but Cerrivae stepped forward.

"Thanks…We won't be a bother. Once we land, we'd like to be able to use a phone," the hedgehog said, between the steward and angry Knuckles.

"Of course…in fact, you can use the phone on the plane…"

* * *

Mighty walked along Vanilla, Cream, and the strange alien known as Cosmo. His hands were bandaged, and would remain so for a couple weeks for right now. Vanilla opened the car door for him, and he sighed slightly. He couldn't use his hands!

"Thanks," he muttered nonetheless, then slided into his seat. Cosmo and Cream got into the back, and the small bunny seemed eager about something.

"Ooo…Mr. Mighty! Mr. Mighty! Look what we found!" Cream said, bouncing in her seat as her mother started the car. Mighty turned slightly in his seat. At least he was able to hook his own seatbelt.

In Cream's hands was a shining, yellow gem. A Chaos Emerald…

Mighty's eyes lit up for a second, but a look of fear then crossed his face.

The car started, and then there was a green blur, a sword slicing into the hood of the car, stabbing into the engine with a screech of metal.

"Didn't I take you down earlier?" a green figure hissed. It was a hedgehog, shaped like Sonic, wearing a black leather jacket with a flames on it, and black glasses.

The sword screeched out from the engine, oil and gas spewing from it now, as the four in the car scrambled, quickly trying to get out. Mighty winced as he opened his car door, glancing at his hands. Good, the wounds hadn't reopened…

Scourge the Hedgehog laughed, jumping upwards and landing on the hood of the ruined car, blue eyes locking unto Cream, who was holding the Chaos Emerald tightly.

"Give it here, kid," Scourge growled, holding his sword up. It didn't look dirty in the slightest, despite the oil it had been subjected to.

"N-no!" Cream shouted.

Scourge laughed, then prepared to attack, when suddenly from below the ground opened up from beneath the car, vines shooting upwards and wrapping around the green hedgehog.

Cosmo had her hand to the concrete, eyes closed as she focused on her Element.

Scourge growled, closing his own eyes as wind began to pick up around him, circling the vines and slicing through them. In a flash, Scourge had sliced through, and was going for Cosmo, sword in hand!

"**Balance**!" Cream yelled, her ears flapping as she flew forward, pointing at Scourge.

The hedgehog froze, falling to the ground, his sword clattering on the concrete as he clutched his head. He felt his energy leave his body, while Cream felt energy flow into her, bringing them on balance with power.

Scourge growled, looking at the young girl, picking up his sword shakily, "Nice trick there…To bad it doesn't help with skill…Just raw power!"

Scourge shot forward, grabbing Cream by the throat, twisting around and throwing her into Cosmo. The two cried out, and Cream lost her focus, Scourge feeling his energy return.

He glanced downwards. She had dropped the Chaos Emerald…

As he bent down to grab it, Scourge was suddenly hit from the side, Mighty having taken a running leap and smashed into Scourge's side with a kick, then flipping around in the air and landing, taking care not to use his hands.

Scourge shook his head, having hit a car, staggering forward, clutching his sword tightly, glaring at Mighty, "Humph…You're no match for me. Especially with your injury…Or, did you want me to finish the job?"

"Vanilla…get Cream and Cosmo and go. I'll handle this guy," Mighty scowled, not letting his eyes leave the hedgehog.

"But, your hands," Vanilla started, but stopped when she looked at the two fighters. Both seemed incredibly determined.

She nodded, running over to Cream and Cosmo, who were getting up, getting them away.

"You don't stand a chance," Scourge laughed, shaking his head, holding his sword up, slashing the air. It whistled slightly.

Mighty closed his eyes, focusing, his Element coming to play.

"**Body**," Mighty whispered quietly, feeling power into his entire form. He felt stronger, faster…better.

Scourge laughed, then shot forward, sword coming around in an arc.

Mighty jumped upwards, the sword slicing the air where he had been. The armadillo then curled into a ball and fell downwards, Scourge jumping to the side and avoiding the attack.

Still curled up, Mighty rolled, shooting forward at the green hedgehog who brought his sword around. Sword met shell, and two clashed, Scourge barely diverting the hero.

"Not to bad…I see you're being a bit more serious this time!" Scourge chuckled. He swung his sword around idly, watching Mighty as the armadillo uncurled in his landing, standing up slowly. He clutched his hands to his body, feeling his heartbeat in them.

"Of course, it's all moot. I'll still win," Scourge grinned, then shot forward once more. His sword rested in his right hand, glistening in the light, as an orb of wind spun wildly in his left.

"Scourge Sphere Smash!" the green hedgehog bellowed, bringing his left hand forward.

Mighty braced himself, then jumped straight up. Scourge grinned, then thrust his Sphere Smash into the ground where the armadillo had just been. The orb hit the ground, and the wind shot upwards, giving Scourge a boost to follow Mighty, sword in hand to attack.

Mighty's eyes widened as the sword came up, stabbing into his stomach with a sickening lurch, stopping before it could pierce his back, his shell stopping it.

The two landed, Mighty on his back, Scourge standing on him.

Scourge twisted the sword, and Mighty hacked up blood, eyes still wide as he stared up at the sky.

Pulling out his sword, Scourge studied it with cold eyes, then whipped it off to the side, letting the blood fly off.

"Bothersome…blood is always so hard to get out," Scourge sighed, stepping off Mighty, who curled up slightly, grabbing at his wound, the bandages on his hands growing a dark red.

Scourge leaned down and picked up the fallen Chaos Emerald, staring into it.

"Five," Scourge grinned, "And the other two should be getting another one now."

He held up the Chaos Emerald, focusing on it's energy, but paused, glancing to the side as Mighty coughed up more blood, slowly getting up.

"…Huh…Not bad," Scourge said, "But you'll die soon from blood loss…Or, did you want me to put you out of your misery?"

"You…" Mighty staggered forward, then backwards, vision hazy. He barely had the strength to stand, "Won't…win…"

Scourge chuckled, shaking his head, "Oh, don't you worry about me. I know what's going to happen. _I_ will be the one ruling all…"

Mighty closed his eyes tightly, feeling his strength leave him, falling to his knees.

Scourge walked forward, holding up his sword, "I suppose, you fought well. Evil as I am, you still deserve a warrior's death."

The green hedgehog pulled his sword about, about to finish off Mighty, when there was a flash of energy around the armadillo, and Scourge was thrown back suddenly, his sword clattering to the ground.

When the energy died away, Mighty was gone…

Scourge scowled, picking himself up. He still had the sword and Chaos Emerald though…

"What…was that?"

* * *

A.N. Again, sorry!

So, the villains now have five of the seven Chaos Emeralds. The location of one is still unknown, and our pal Snivelly has one.

Muhahaha…Soon…soon!

Also, I think _Chaotic Memories _is going to be updated a little later at some point. Muhahahaha.

Anyways, hope you liked this update!


	6. Scattered

A.N. Hey! An update! XD

But seriously, more build up for the big fight, which will be happening soon.

Hehehe.

* * *

"AUGH!"

Amy cried out in pain, clutching her head as she shot up from her bed, having been resting from the fight with Stream and Metal Amy still.

It felt like her entire head was on fire, pounding from the inside, trying to force it's way out, desperate for freedom.

"Amy!" Shadow shouted, appearing by her side in a second from the other room, a worried look in his eyes. "Amy, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Something…bad…I…" Amy clutched her head tighter, eyes screwed shut, "The Emeralds…Something…"

She collapsed suddenly into the sheets, sweating and mumbling to herself, but the pain was gone.

"…Amy?" Shadow ventured after a few seconds, holding his wife's hand now, looking at her closed eyes. It almost looked like she was trying to remember something, something that was just there, but you couldn't reach.

"I…I don't know exactly," Amy muttered, opening her eyes halfway, staring into Shadow's eyes, "Something big is going to happen. Something involving the Emeralds…And…I mean really big. Not the usual 'we need them to go Super thing.'"

She coughed, and then patted her stomach softly with her free hand. Shadow's eyes darted to it, then back to Amy.

"I'll…I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll help stop it, alright?" she smiled, "The bad guys have no reason to come after me now…They have five of the seven Emeralds. It's to late to stop them from starting…But still…We have a chance."

Amy smiled brightly at Shadow, sitting up again, taking his hand with both of her's. "Shadow, be careful, alright…I'll be there with you, when you need me, but right now…I need rest."

And before Shadow could utter a single word, a question, or even a simple "I love you" Amy fell back into bed, and fell asleep…

* * *

"WARNING PERIMETER BREACH! WARNING!"

Snivelly Robotnik scowled, swiveling around in his chair and typing rapidly at a computer. He had managed to bring the base mostly online, including defenses.

And he was busy at work in creating Metal Shadow and Metal Amy mk. II, after their, in his eyes, dismal failure.

A screen flashed on, showing a blue, tan, and green colored hedgehog, accompanied by a white cat dressed in blue.

"Issai and Stream…Phase II and III of dear uncle's Ultimate Life Form Project, respectively," Snivelly murmured, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Hooked into the machine working on Metal Shadow and Metal Amy mk. II was his Chaos Emerald, glowing softly in reaction to the Emeralds Issai and Stream had on them, as they made their way through the base.

They were tearing through the robots with relative ease, Issai taking out whole swarms with Chaos Blasts, Stream picking off the stragglers with her superior speed and agility.

They were heading right for the control room.

Snivelly sighed. He knew there wasn't anyway for him to stop them, so he flipped a switch, and spoke calmly, his voice sounding out through the base.

"You two…Issai and Stream if I'm not mistaken," his voice was scratchy and snidely, as though he wanted to say bad things about you, but not to your face. "Cease and desist this destruction. I'm turning off my defenses."

Typing at a keyboard, the robots stood back from the two created Mobians, who looked about warily. Stream pointed to a camera suddenly, tapping Issai on his shoulder. Both looked directly at it.

"I assume you want the Chaos Emerald. And I can hear you as well, so you know," Snively sighed, making his way to the machine where his metallic creations were only partly finished. He'd have to figure out another way to finish them for now. Either way, these Emeralds seemed to have a tendency to get scattered after use…

"We do," Issai scowled, "But there's something else we want."

"Oh?" Snively unhooked the Chaos Emerald and made his way back to the chair. He pressed a button, and the door behind him opened. On the screen, Issai and Stream's eyes widened, pointing down the hallway they were in, having seen the door open in the distance.

"Come in…I'll hear these questions you have…And I'll answer them…for a price," Snively smiled.

Racing down, Issai and Stream had gotten to the room quickly, and Snively turned in his chair. Neither of the two Mobians looked stunned at his appearance. Stream chuckled slightly, but quickly stopped. Issai simply didn't seem to care.

"Here," Snively sighed, tossing them his Chaos Emerald. Issai caught it without blinking, and placed it away for now, "Now…I believe you have some questions…Of course, what will I get in return?"

"What do you want?" Issai snorted, glowering. Stream glanced to Issai. She was curious as well, and Snively intended to capitalize on this.

"Power, resources," Snively said idly, waving his hand at the machinery, "In order to take over this planet."

Issai seemed to smirk slightly, but it quickly faded.

"Fine then..." Issai said, "My father, Metal Sonic, is near completion of his master plan. By aiding us, he will be happy to reward you with anything you desire."

Snively smiled. He placed his fingers together, then nodded, "Very well. The information you want?"

"Everything on Eggman's Ultimate Life Form Project," Issai said, straight up, "Even if it mentions it only in passing, we want it."

"Is that all? Very well then," Snively said, and turned, tapping rapidly at the computer terminal. Within a few minutes, a small device came out, and Snively grabbed it, and handed it to Stream, who took it carefully.

"That should be everything. Dear uncle had his files organized well," Snively informed them, "I'll be sure to get anything else ready if I find something new for you."

"…Thank you," Stream said, glancing to Issai, who staring intently at Snively, as though he was trying to read his mind.

"…You're Eggman's nephew?" Issai finally said after a second, Stream wavering on whether to remind him it was time to go.

"Unfortunately, I am," Snively sighed, "But do not fault me for it."

Issai only shook his head, turning with Stream as they disappeared in a flash of blue.

Snively breathed deeply, relaxing into his chair now, rubbing his temple. "Well then…Now I play the waiting game."

* * *

"Rouge isn't picking up either," Knuckles sighed, "And the Chaotix aren't at their work or home." He placed the phone back in it's cradle, as the steward from earlier looked down on them, hovering to see if he could help the friend of the world renowned hero Sonic…And that other hedgehog…

"Well, can't call Angel Island…" Cerrivae said, scratching his head, "Who else can we call?"

"Vanilla's, I guess," Knuckles answered. He paused for a minute, recalling the number, and dialed.

* * *

At Vanilla's house, the phone rang, unanswered.

Vanilla, Cream, and Cosmo were talking to the local law enforcement, telling them about Scourge and what had happened to Mighty, who was still missing after his mysterious disappearance.

The phone paused, then went to the answering machine. With a sigh, the tired voice of Knuckles left a message, mostly informing them that neither he nor Cerrivae was dead, but were stranded on an airplane heading to Soleanna.

* * *

One more Emerald. That's all they needed, one more.

Scourge breathed deeply, standing on a rooftop looking down on Soleanna. The last Emerald was here, somewhere.

And once he got it, and united his Emeralds with the ones Issai and Stream had, they'd break through into the Sol Dimension, in conjunction with the Sol Emeralds Metal Sonic had…

Scourge laughed, his booming voice sounding over the unsuspecting city. Also tucked in his jacket was a single shard of the Master Emerald. It's all that would be needed.

Jumping down from the roof, Scourge landed, taking a few pedestrians by surprise, as he pulled his sword, and swung it forward.

"Foolish old man," Scourge chuckled, "The very sword he used to try and seal me away has now become mine to wield…And used to take over the dimensions."

People began to run as the green hedgehog stepped forward, sheathing his sword with a mad glint in his eyes.

"Alright, last Emerald!" Scourge laughed, "You're mine!"

* * *

In another time.

In another place.

Mighty awoke.

_"Ugh…what happened?"_ he wondered vaguely, rubbing his head. His wounds…they were healed, but he still felt a little sore.

"Good, you're awake…I need your help."

"What?"

* * *

A.N. DUN DUN DUNNNN!

Much evil is planned. Hehehe.

Expect an update with _Chaotic Memories_ soon as well!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles!


	7. Two Is One

A.N. Because I love you guys, I'm not going to sit on this.

Why have I updated so quickly? A couple reasons.

One, I couldn't sleep. And iced tea. Yum.

Two, or rather three, I suppose, I am hyped for this. I've been building Metal Sonic's plan since the beginning of _Chaotic Memories_. It's important, it's big, and has to happen for other smaller plots to start up.

Metal Sonic's plan will fundamentally change everything, as you guys will see in this chapter, with what he's done.

A lot of stuff is going to happen in this chapter, and the next chapter(s). Things that I don't think anyone saw coming.

We'll even see what happened to Mighty…But not in this chapter! Muhahaha.

Enjoy.

* * *

Soleanna…

This is where it would end.

People screamed, Scourge slashing through the city.

He paused suddenly, as a flash of blue light appeared suddenly in front of Scourge.

A black hedgehog with red stripes opened his eyes, standing up slowly.

"So you must be Shadow the Hedgehog…Ultimate Life Form," Scourge chuckled, holding his sword up, "I wondered if I'd fight you."

"You have the advantage of me. I don't know your name," Shadow said. He held up his left hand, the Shadow Gun appearing in a flash.

"You can call me Scourge," the green hedgehog answered with a smirk, whisking his sword through the air, "Is that good?"

"…You look like Sonic…" Shadow continued, tightening his grip around his weapon, "Just a color change, really."

"That's a long story…And I'm afraid you simply aren't going to live long enough to find out," Scourge answered, then shot forward at Shadow, taking him by surprise.

"_He's as fast as Sonic!"_ Shadow thought, Chaos Controlling as a sword went through where his neck had just been.

Appearing away from Scourge, Shadow brought his gun up, opening fire as powerful blasts shot forward, Scourge, slashing with his sword, knocking the attacks to the side.

"Pitiful," Scourge snarled, wind accelerating around him, "Take this!"

A powerful gust of wind shot out from him, Scourge holding up his left hand.

Shadow focused, a fire hydrant breaking near him, water rushing out and surrounding him, taking the wind, then hardening into ice.

Scourge ran forward, slamming the sword into the ice, then paused, as it shattered all around him, sharp shards coming down to attack him, Shadow floating upwards on his Air Shoes, arms raised, though still holding his gun.

Scourge jumped to the side, using his speed to avoid the ice, then came at Shadow again, sword coming down.

Clang! Sword met gun, and the magical weapons both held, Shadow pulling back his right fist, throwing it forward and catching Scourge by surprise, sending him backwards.

Scourge flew through the air, smashing into a car, getting up again, cracking his neck, Shadow breathing deeply.

"Not bad. Better then I thought you'd be…" Scourge chuckled, "But still, this is getting old."

Scourge seemed to vanish, appearing behind Shadow, bringing his foot around to smack into Shadow's back, sending Shadow sprawling forward.

Shadow then rolled, the sword coming down where he had just been.

"_I won't let you down Amy!"_ Shadow thought, Chaos Energy collecting around him.

"Oh? Gonna go Super on me?" Scourge chuckled, as Shadow floated upwards, golden energy condensing on his fur.

Super Shadow floated there now, glaring at Scourge, the Shadow Gun gone for now.

"You lose!" Shadow shouted, but then paused, as two blue fields appeared by Scourge.

In a flash, both Issai and Stream were by Scourge, both of them looking to Shadow.

"…Oh…come on…" Super Shadow grumbled. This…did not bode well.

* * *

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, we will not be landing in Soleanna…There has been an attack. Reports indicate a green hedgehog is terrorizing the city…" a voice came over the airplane. Knuckles and Cerrivae assumed it was the pilot.

"A green hedgehog? Vinny?" Cerrivae wondered, trying to think of all the green hedgehogs he knew.

"No…Vinny's not a bad guy," Knuckles answered, "But…"

He closed his eyes, sensing.

"…It's the hedgehog who attacked us on Angel Island!" Knuckles suddenly shouted, taking a few of the people on the airplane by surprise, "I can feel the energy of the Master Emerald…He absorbed some of it's energy, after all."

"Well we got to stop him!" Cerrivae declared, "But how?"

"…We jump…" Knuckles sighed, grabbing Cerrivae's shoulder, "Use that time thing, get us out of the plane. I'll handle the rest."

"…Are you sure?" Cerrivae wondered, raising an eyebrow. Knuckles nodded.

"Hold on then," Cerrivae said, and focused. The two moved through time, staying in their space, the airplane leaving them, and with a small pop, they found themselves hurtling through the air, plummeting to the ground.

"Now it's your turn to hold on!" Knuckles shouted over the roar of wind as they fell. Cerriave held on tightly as Knuckles began to glide towards Soleanna…

They hoped they could make it in time.

* * *

"AUGH!" Super Shadow shouted, being blasted backwards by Issai and Stream, who were in their Super Forms as well, having both fired a Chaos Spear.

He got up shaking, glaring at them, "Ugh…Not really fair, two against one…"

Scourge had gone off, looking for the final Chaos Emerald.

Issai smirked, "Please, I don't care. You're going down."

Stream glanced to Issai, frowning, "We really don't need to kill him…Right?"

Issai paused in his charging of another Chaos Spear.

"…I suppose we don't _have_ to," Issai started, then smiled, "But I still plan on having some fun."

Shadow warped, barely avoiding the Chaos Spear, focusing as water shot from the hydrants about him, whipping around him and coming down at Issai and Stream.

Stream dodged them with her agility, then flew upwards, getting behind Shadow.

Issai began to glow red, the water sloshing off of him, useless.

Stream began to focus her energy into her paws now…

"Oh, shi-" Shadow began, but was cut off.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

The attacks exploded outwards, Shadow getting hit.

As the dust died down, Shadow coughed, still floating, in Super Form.

"What do you know…Your attacks helped cancel each other's out," Shadow grinned. Of course, Issai had used more sheer power, so he hadn't been completely spared.

Issai scowled, stepping forward, more energy condensing around him.

"Stream, I'll handle Shadow!" Issai shouted. Stream pouted, but nodded. She was about to warp away, when her eyes widened.

Issai paused, and looked up, only for a pink object to him head on, smashing into the ground in an explosion.

Super Shadow and Super Stream paused, as Super Knuckles shot upwards out of the hole.

"Hey Shadow…Need a little help?" Knuckles grinned.

"You know, you could help me down!" a voice shouted from the sky. Cerrivae was floating down slowly, creating a bubble of time around himself to slow his descent.

Shadow warped up there, taking his brother by the arm, then warping him back.

The three assembled themselves as Issai got out of the hole, out of Super Form from the attack.

"We'll handle these two," Knuckles said to Shadow, "You handle that hedgehog…Make sure to hit him extra hard for me."

Super Shadow nodded, closing his eyes and focusing, disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Stream landed by Issai, who was focusing, getting back into his Super Form.

"Errr…You _do_ know I can't go Super without the Emeralds, right?" Cerrivae wondered, glancing to Super Knuckles.

"You still have your Element too…" Knuckles answered, getting ready to fight…

* * *

"A jewelry store…how quaint…" Scourge chuckled, smashing through the display case, grabbing the Chaos Emerald and holding it up, it's light shining down at him.

"Hand it over…"

Scourge turned, seeing Shadow there, who had dropped his Super form, preserving his energy. The Shadow Gun was out again though.

"Stupid hedgehog," Scourge sighed, letting the Emerald float around him. The other six Emeralds came from him now, all seven glowing around his form. "You can't win. You'll perish under my heel!"

Energy glowed around Scourge, the demon with Sonic's form floating upwards, the Chaos Emeralds glowing brightly.

His green skin turned purple, the whites of his eyes turning black, the color turning an evil red.

Super Scourge floated there, laughing, "Think you can take me now?!"

Super Scourge shot down at Shadow, sending a punch into the hedgehog's gut, Shadow doubling over in pain, dropping the Shadow Gun.

Scourge spun, not bothering to use his sword, slamming his foot into the Ultimate Life Form's head with a laugh.

Shadow clutched at the ground weakly, eyes barely open, trying to stay conscious.

"No…I…Amy…" Shadow coughed, attempting to stand up.

He suddenly found himself hefted upwards, slammed into a wall by Super Scourge, who was smiling.

"Amy? That girl of yours?" Scourge chuckled, "The one who use to follow Sonic, huh? Yah…I know her. I have some residual memories from Sonic…"

He smiled, as Shadow looked confused.

"Long story, and you're rapidly running even lower on time…but still…" Super Scourge leaned forward, whispering into Shadow's ears now.

"That girl of yours ain't bad lookin'…The things I'll do to her once this is all over…"

Shadow's eyes shot open, and in a display of strength that took Scourge by surprise, Shadow blasted the evil hedgehog away with a sheer blast of power.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Shadow roared, golden energy collecting around him.

Suddenly, he coughed, his eyes going blank, and he fell forward, Issai behind him, an elbow to his back.

"The two from Angel Island showed up," Issai told Scourge, looking down at Shadow. He kicked him, so the hedgehog was looking upwards. "Humph…So much for the so called Ultimate Life Form."

Stream appeared shortly afterwards, the Chaos Emeralds appearing around Scourge again as he descended from his Super Form.

"Time to finish things," Scourge said, focusing on the Emeralds.

A portal began to appear in front of them.

Metal Sonic was on the other side, and he looked over at them.

"You got them…Excellent…" Metal said, "Any trouble?"

"Not much," Scourge answered, "Here's the gems…"

Scourge tossed the Chaos Emeralds through the portal, and they floated around Metal Sonic, accompanying the Sol Emeralds and Time Stones.

Pure energy crackled around the robot as he floated into the air some more.

The Chaos Dimension and the Sol Dimension began to shake, and Metal Sonic ascended…

"I…AM…ETERNAL!"

* * *

There was a flash of energy, Vinny, Vector, Espio, and Rouge appearing in Soleanna.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge shouted, running over to a red figure in the rubble. Knuckles coughed as Rouge knelt down to him.

"Ugh…hey Rouge…sorry…if I worried you…" he looked up at her, "We're in trouble though…Issai and Stream…Beat Cerrivae and me...Went after Shadow…He'll need help."

"I think…" Vector muttered, looking upwards as Vinny helped Cerrivae up, "We're going to need more then us."

Everyone else turned their gaze upwards, and gasped.

The sky had turned pitch black, but energy coursed through the skies, the seven colors of the Emeralds.

"AUGH!" Vinny suddenly shouted, grabbing his head, sinking to his knees, Cerrivae falling over without his support.

"What's wrong?" Vector asked, bounding over to his employee.

"It's…augh…I can…feel it…" Vinny muttered, "Space is…changing…expanding it's…"

He paused. He wanted to say it was wrong. Something wrong was happening, but no, it wasn't. It was something different. It didn't feel right at first, but as the pain ebbed away…

It felt…It felt _right_. Like whatever was happening was healing things.

As the sky began to lighten back up, there was more gasping.

High above them, in orbit with them, was another planet…

* * *

In the Sol Dimension, they were experiencing similar turmoil.

Sonic and Manic had gotten back to Blaze's castle, where Sonic was going to ask Connery about the sword he found.

But then the sky went black.

"What's happening?!" Manic shouted, looking up at the sky. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Blaze!" he shouted, bounding through the castle, "BLAZE!"

Manic looked worried, wondering what was happening as the sky ripped itself apart, energy sizzling up there.

Sonic kicked down Blaze's door, where the Princess was gazing up at the sky. She turned, seeing Sonic, then ran over to him.

"Sonic, what's happening?" she asked, looking worried. Sonic was too, unsure of what was happening.

"I…I don't know," he answered, truthfully, "But…I think…I have to go. I think I know who's behind this."

"Who?" Blaze wondered, knowing it was foolhardy to try and stop him.

"…Metal…" Sonic answered, "He might have helped us when it was convenient for him…but it…I just have a feeling though."

He looked to Blaze, then bent downwards slightly, pulling her into a long kiss.

When he broke it, he glanced downwards, then smiled weakly.

"Promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll stay safe, alright?" Sonic asked. Blaze merely nodded.

Sonic stepped back, closing his eyes as a golden energy collected around him.

"After all…I don't want to see something bad happen to our kid."

In a flash of light, Sonic disappeared with a Chaos Control.

* * *

Silver and Tails stared up at the sky, back at Silver's castle, working on what they would need to start building the new capitol for The Nation.

"What's…what's happening?" Tails wondered.

"I don't know…But I think I can feel the center of it…In what's happening…" Silver muttered, looking upwards, "As Prince…I must do something to stop it."

Tails turned to Silver now, "Hold on! We should make sure you have help! Get Sonic, or-" but he was cut off, Silver holding up his hand.

"You know as well as I that Sonic would be heading there as soon as possible," Silver said. Tails was forced to agree.

Silver sighed, golden energy collecting around him, "If I don't come back…Tell Sonia…Tell her…"

He paused, wavering. Tails had never seen him quite like this.

"Tell her…I love her, and I'm sorry," Silver finally said, and before Tails could react or demand that he come too, Silver had disappeared with a Chaos Control.

The sky began to clear, and Tails gasped. In orbit above them was a planet the kitsune knew all to well…

* * *

"Ugh…" Shadow got up slowly, shaking. Scourge turned, seeing the black hedgehog trying to get up.

"Still have some fight in you?" Scourge chuckled, walking forward and picking Shadow up, slamming him once more into the wall, "Hope that girl of yours has half the fight, at least, so I can have some fun with her."

Shadow growled. Stream looked apprehensive, while Issai just scowled slightly.

"Release him Scourge," a voice sounded out to them.

Scourge growled, dropping Shadow unto the ground.

"Father, we have completed our mission!" Issai said, speaking to the sky.

"I know…I am proud of you son," Metal Sonic said, apparently bodiless, "You have been a good son."

"What about me, eh? Where's my reward?" Scourge wondered, hands idly on his sword.

"You may do as you wish. I give you free reign to do as you please, provided you do not try to meddle in any of my affairs."

Scourge grinned broadly, "Sounds good…"

"Wait…" Scourge paused now, as Metal continued, "How do you feel about destroying Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Scourge's grin grew, "I'd love to…"

Energy appeared around Scourge, and he floated up slightly, to be teleported.

"AUGH!" Shadow shouted, summoning his strength, grabbing Scourge's leg, the energy flowing through him as well, the two hedgehogs's disappearing.

"FATHER!" Issai shouted. A pause.

"Worry not, my son…" Metal answered, "I had foreseen this action. For now, rest easy. I shall call upon you once needed."

Issai nodded, then turned to Stream, who still looked worried.

"Issai…" she began, "Maybe…Maybe we should figure out what we're going to do…"

* * *

Two moons, spinning, had been brought together, under the metallic claws of Metal Sonic. A castle of metal was made, covering the large rock, circling through the planets…

In there, Neo Metal Sonic sat on his throne, the power of the Sol Emeralds, the Chaos Emeralds, and the Time Stones providing him with near unlimited power.

There was two flashes, Super Sonic and Super Silver appearing there now, floating there.

Neo Metal Sonic watched them carefully, and he snapped his fingers. Scourge appeared next to him and Shadow as well, who crumpled to the ground.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled. Shadow got up, and made his way over to the other hedgehogs.

"Hardly sporting," Neo Metal Sonic simply said, snapping his metallic fingers again. Shadow suddenly felt a surge of energy, feeling himself being healed.

Neo Metal Sonic smiled without a mouth, moving off his throne, Scourge standing beside him still.

"Come at me, if you really think you can stop me," Neo Metal Sonic declared. Shadow focused, joining the three hedgehogs in Super Form, and the three rushed at them.

Neo Metal Sonic held up his hand, and the three found themselves tumbling suddenly, losing their Super Forms…

"I am the Master of both Dimensions…I have reunited them together again! You can't stop me…" Neo Metal Sonic declared, then created another portal, looking to Scourge.

"This portal will bring you to Sonic."

Scourge nodded, and dashed through it…

* * *

"Please Shadow…give them a chance…to be happy…"

"_Maria?"_

"_Do it…for me…"_

"_Maria?!"_

_BANG!_

"…_MARIA!"_

Shadow stood still, eyes wide as the scene unfolded in front of him.

"…Maria…?"

* * *

"Ugh…where am I?" Silver wondered, rubbing his head, finding himself out of Super Form.

He looked around…Then he heard the screams.

He ran forward, quickly, making his way through the forest he had found himself in, gasping once he burst from the foliage.

Beneath him, a town burned, a demon laughed…

"No…" he whispered slowly, "It…it can't be…"

* * *

"Please! Please! Someone help us!"

Sonic stood on a hill, sword strapped to his back still, looking over the carnage that was occurring before him.

Perfect Chaos smashed through a temple, roaring as he fired a beam of energy to attack a fleeing group of echidna.

"Sir, please! Are you a warrior?"

Sonic turned, and gasped, as living, breathing Tikal stumbled forward, wounded, "Are you…the one who can stop him? From our prophecies…?"

Sonic's eyes widened…The murals…Super Sonic…Maybe…

"I…I might be…"

And in the darkness, a green hedgehog appeared, looking over the destruction, smiling.

"Ooohhh…nice…" Scourge grinned, "Love the atmosphere here…"

* * *

A.N. Muhahaha! Evil laugh with me again. You know you wanna.

Anyways, it seems as though Sonic, Silver, and Shadow are lost in the past! What is Metal Sonic planning?

And what about everyone else? Are they going to stand idly by? Heck no!

Hold unto your seats, as the Metal Sonic Arc continues!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	8. Knight of the Wind

A.N. Alright! NEXT PART...UP!

Here, we see Sonic fight Scourge and Perfect Chaos! Enjoy!

* * *

Sonic held his sword up, looking over the valley, Perfect Chaos in the distance, firing out a beam of energy that smashed through a temple.

"Who are you?" Tikal wondered, looking hurt, clutching her stomach gingerly, glancing to Sonic, who looked back to her.

"My name is Sonic...I'm..." he paused, not sure how much he should reveal, "I'm a friend," he finally settled on, "We'll meet again, in the future..."

Tikal frowned slightly, returning her gaze to Perfect Chaos. "We have to stop him!"

Sonic breathed deeply, closing his eyes, bringing the strange sword upwards, focusing.

"You need to seal him away in the Master Emerald," Sonic said. He knew that he'd be able to finish this with Chaos here, but he had to keep the timeline intact.

Tikal paused, glancing back to the temple, where the Master Emerald glow faintly. She gasped suddenly, as a green hedgehog stood on it, holding up his own sword.

Sonic turned, glaring at Scourge, who chuckled, hopping off the gem, "What? Didn't think someone would follow you here?"

Sonic scowled as Scourge made his way down the stairs, energy beginning to collect around him.

"I took down Shadow earlier. You'll be no problem," Scourge grinned madly, peering at Sonic through his sunglasses, "And honestly, I've been waiting to kill you for a long time now. That annoying wizard, Merlin, prevented me. He sent you to the other dimension, then sealed me away with this...The Sword of Light..."

Scourge held up his sword, as it shined in the gloom. Sonic moved in front of Tikal, glaring at his counterpart.

"But it seems you've gotten a nice weapon too..." Scourge glared at Sonic, stopping now, as Sonic began to glow golden. "The Sword of Ancients...Nice..."

"I'll take care of him," Sonic whispered to Tikal, "You have to seal Chaos away into the Master Emerald."

Tikal nodded, as Sonic and Scourge both floated into the air, golden energy covering Sonic, dark energy covering Scourge.

Scourge's skin turned purple, his eyes becoming black and red. Sonic turned golden, his eyes turning amber, both holding up their swords.

"I'll kill you!" Scourge shouted, and the two shot at each other, a clang of metal resounding over the area, Sonic and Scourge jumping backwards, wind ruffling their quills.

Tikal ran up the steps, heading to the Master Emerald, staggering every now and then, breathing deeply.

Scourge spun in the air, slashing downwards, being blocked by Sonic's sword, who shot his left hand upwards, a Super Spiraling Sonic Sphere smashing into Super Scourge's chest, who went flying backwards, smashing through a wall, landing roughly.

"SONIC WIND!" Super Sonic shouted, focusing, blue energy circling around Scourge, coming down at him.

"Chaos Control!" Super Scourge countered, vanishing with a flash, appearing above Super Sonic, slashing with his sword again.

Sonic spun, blocking once more, both gripping the handles with both hands, glaring at each other over the metal. They spun in the air, circling around. Perfect Chaos, sensing the energy they were letting out, was getting nearer.

A blast of energy ripped through the ground, Sonic and Scourge jumping backwards, glancing to the side as Perfect Chaos appeared, roaring into the night sky.

Sonic glanced back to the temple, seeing Tikal focusing, muttering to the Master Emerald, eyes wide as it began to glow. He turned back to Perfect Chaos, who was bringing one of his tentacles down to attack!

"No!" Sonic yelled, flying upwards, slashing through the appendage, Perfect Chaos crying out in pain. However, it was enough for Scourge to make a sneak attack, and Sonic cried out, feeling something slide through his back.

Blood pooled out from his chest, and Sonic slid to the ground, out of Super form, as Scourge grabbed Sonic's dropped sword, holding both up now.

"I told you I'd beat you," Scourge grinned, still in Super Form, then laughed, not even caring as Perfect Chaos turned to attack them.

"No...you haven't," Sonic answered, getting back up, his wound gone, "You see...I still have plenty of time left."

He chuckled, reassuming his Super form, Scourge's eyes wide as he stepped back. Sonic glanced to Chaos, then grinned, the Master Emerald glowing brightly.

From all over the valley, seven lights shone outwards, flying downwards and circling around Sonic, who floated higher into the air.

_"Chaos is power."_

The seven gems were colorless, like the second time Perfect Chaos had appeared.

_"Power is enriched by the Heart."_

"What...what are doing?!" Scourge shouted, floating back more, not believing his eyes.

_"The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos."_

"The Chaos Emeralds have both positive and negative qualities..." Sonic answered, eyes closed, feeling the energy flow into him, "Perfect Chaos is only using the negative power..."

_"You are the one who controls the Chaos! Please, help us!"_

Perfect Chaos roared, a green light shining outwards from the Master Emerald, overtaking the creature, who began to glow.

Sonic let out a yell, his fur shifting through the seven colors of the Chaos Emeralds, floating there and staring right at Scourge.

"And now...You lose," Hyper Sonic said quickly, disappearing behind Super Scourge.

Before the purple hedgehog could react, Sonic brought his foot around, smashing into Scourge's left hand. He cried out, dropping the sword, which Sonic recovered.

Hyper Sonic spun again, Super Scourge turning to attack, but was to slow, Hyper Sonic hitting him in the arm, forcing him to drop the other sword.

Hyper Sonic grabbed it, now the one with both swords, as Super Scourge flew backwards.

"No! NO! This isn't how it was suppose to happen! Metal, take me back, now! HURRY!" Scourge shouted.

It was to late, even if Metal Sonic intended to do anything, as two blades shoved into his chest, Hyper Sonic glaring at Scourge, who coughed, returning to his green colored form.

"What did I say?" Hyper Sonic said quietly, withdrawing his swords as Scourge fell to the ground in a crumbled heap, curling up slightly, coughing blood as he felt himself begin to die.

Perfect Chaos roared into the sky, as he began to get sucked into the Master Emerald, Tikal focusing hard, but finding herself beginning to tire.

"Chaos...CONTROL!" Hyper Sonic shouted, pointing at Perfect Chaos. The water being let out one final roar as energy collected around him, and he disappeared.

Tikal looked to Sonic, smiled, then nodded, and she too disappeared, following Chaos into the Master Emerald.

Sonic quickly powered down, the seven Chaos Emeralds falling downwards. He glanced down to Scourge, but before he could do anything else, a portal surrounded him, and he disappeared.

Scourge coughed, crawling forward, outstretching his hands to the Chaos Emeralds, focusing.

He closed his eyes, and with a final shuddering gasp, he disappeared, turning into dark dust, which blew away in the wind...

The Chaos Emeralds glowed softly...

* * *

Super Sonic held up both his swords, glaring at the metallic creature sitting upon a throne, who glanced down to Sonic with a mouthless smile.

"It seems..." Neo Metal Sonic said, "That I continue to underestimate you..."

* * *

A.N. Hehehe.

Next up will probably be Silver's ordeal! Then Shadow, then, well, we'll see.

But, I make no promises! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways, hope you liked it!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	9. Time Warp

A.N. Hi! Sorry for the late update! College has started for me, and I had a bit of a writer's block for this.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner!

Anyways, this chapter focuses on Silver...with a surprise at the end! Also, possibly foreshadowing for future! Hehehehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

Destruction and chaos. That was what greeted Silver.

He ran through the flames, the wreckage, moving obstacles with a wave of his hand. Instinctively, he stopped a piece of falling wreckage, and he saw a family run off, unable to make out his form in the heat and the smoke.

He remembered this scene all to well. He was, what, six years old?

The cave...Maurice...No, Sonic, had convinced him to come. He remembered that voice. That cold, dark voice. Something had happened to Sonic, there was...

There had been two Sonics. But he knew, even then, that the other one was not Sonic. It had merely taken his form.

He remembered struggling out of the cave, a muttering Sonic in tow, looking worried...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A voice echoed through the fire, and Silver turned, hands glowing with psychic energy, attempting to disclose the source of the voice.

"Hmmmm...you...you don't belong here..." the voice continued. Silver's spine tingled. Despite the fact he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, he still knew it was directed at him.

"I'll have to take you out then...And absorb your energy..."

There was a sudden flash, and Silver was knocked backwards by a powerful kick.

A hedgehog that was white in color had appeared, his spines much like Silver's except all pointing upwards. The quills on his back went up and to the sides, giving an illusion of shoulder spikes.

Silver focused, glowing and floating up in the air, glaring at the other hedgehog. Who was that? He couldn't remember this being. No...just the demon with Sonic's face.

"Who are you?" Silver demanded, pointing at the hedgehog, who smiled slightly.

"Of course, my Prince," the white hedgehog smiled, bowing to Silver, "I am...Nazo."

"...That's not a name," Silver scowled, "Why are you toying with me?"

'Nazo' merely continued to smile, placing his fingers together. "I'm afraid that's all you'll ever know me by...For you see, I am a mystery to myself. I am not sure what or who I am either."

"Fine then," Silver said, still preparing for an attack, "Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

Nazo grinned, that infuriating smile was beginning to really annoy Silver, "I came when your friend and your past self unleashed that demon scourge...I too, was awakened!"

The mysterious hedgehog stepped forward, his hands glowing.

"I shall have to destroy you then," Silver declared, golden energy floating around his body.

In a flash, Super Silver floated there, then charged at Nazo, who shifted his feet on the ground.

"Hah!" Nazo yelled, moving at the last possible second, grabbing Super Silver's arm with his glowing hands.

"AUGH!" Super Silver yelled, his golden form fading away as he felt his energy leave him.

"Oohhhh....nice...Chaos abilities AND an Element," Nazo said, grabbing Silver's arm forcibly, and pulling his upwards, glaring at the fellow hedgehog's eyes.

Silver glowed for a brief second, but it faded quickly, crying out as Nazo moved his arm into a more uncomfortable position.

"Wondering what happened? I took your powers. Oh, don't worry, you'll be able to use your powers in another twenty four hours...If you live that long, of course. I won't need to recharge them though. Sadly, I only get an eighth of what your's is...Meaning I can't do that wonderful Super trick...unless..."

Nazo pressed his hand to Silver's forward, glowing with psychic energy.

Suddenly, Silver felt his mind being invaded, some force digging into his psyche. His now feeble defenses couldn't hold it back.

"Mekrd uv dra Rayjahc!"

A shining light suddenly shot forward, hitting Nazo and forcing him to drop Silver.

A figure in a blue cloak, holding what appeared to be a simple walking stick, stepped from the flames. He waved his hands, and the fires began to die down.

"...Prince Silver...I see you are the reason for the time stream flux I sense," the cloaked figure said, then turned to Nazo. "You...Do not belong here!'

Silver stumbled backwards, looking in slight shock and awe as the cloaked figure stepped into the light more clearly, his hood falling backwards.

"Merlin..." Silver said, mouth agape, as Chaos Magics glowed around the wizard.

"First, to heal your power," Merlin muttered, muttering, waving his hands.

Silver felt a sudden surge of strength flow through him, and his power returned.

"...Thank you..." Silver said quietly, then turned back to Nazo, who seemed to be chuckling to himself.

"And what do you plan on doing with me? You already used that sword to seal the other one away!" Nazo declared, glowing with the energy he had stolen from Silver.

Of course, he had only gained an eighth of Silver's powers, meaning he was soundly outgunned.

At least, for now.

Nazo stepped backwards, eyes darting to and fro from Silver to Merlin, waiting for the first one to strike.

"YAH!" Silver yelled, glowing with energy, his pyschokinesis wrapping itself around Nazo, keeping him in one spot.

"Grah!" Nazo yelled, as Merlin stepped forward, muttering again, energy collecting into his hands.

Suddenly, Nazo then just laughed, closing his eyes, glowing slightly.

"What is he...?" Silver began, but then cried out, grabbing his head.

"_Our powers are the same..."_ Nazo chuckled in his head, _"I just got them from you...perhaps it'll let me hide in your mind!"_

"NO!" Silver roared, twisting about, as the two fought telepathically. Merlin stepped back with a frown, wondering what he was going to do.

"_You can't get me!"_ Nazo taunted, but their seemed to be a freezing halt to his movements, and Nazo's eyes fluttered back open in the real world.

Energy was flowing into him, Merlin muttering again, his Chaos Magics quickly overtaking Nazo's body.

"Prince Silver, we do not have much time!" Merlin yelled, "He needs to be destroyed! NOW!"

Silver nodded, stepping back, focusing as Chaos Energy collected in his hand, along with psychic energy...Now was the perfect time to test it...

"Give it your best shot," Nazo scowled.

Silver smiled, then threw his fist forward.

"ABYSSMAL ABSOLUTION!" Silver roared, bringing his fist forward, as the energy shot from it, overtaking Nazo with the energy.

As the energy hit Nazo, he only laughed, the dark sound echoing over the fires in the dark, Silver breathing heavily as he pulled back. There was no trace left of him.

"He's gone..." Silver said, "Merlin...I..."

"No need," Merlin answered, "Besides...their are many things you do not know...Why Charles and I have done what we did...But Maurice and Miles must go to the other dimension."

Silver opened his mouth to ask how he knew Silver knew, but decided against it. Merlin was suppose to be an incredibly powerful magician after all.

"...He prefers the name Sonic now," Silver merely replied, "And I need to get back...To my own time."

"Sonic...? Charles would like that," Merlin smiled, then nodded. He raised his hands, murmuring beneath his breath yet again, and a portal appeared in front of Silver.

"This shall bring you back to your own time," Merlin said, "And now, I must go."

Silver nodded, and Merlin disappeared with a flash of his cloak.

As he stepped into the portal, he felt a small chill roll down his spine.

It was...probably nothing.

* * *

Tails was busy, attempting to create a rocket very quickly with technology that had not seen the need for air travel. He was doing well, but every five minutes or so cursed the fact he did not know Chaos Control.

There was a sudden surprise as a portal opened up by him, electricity sparking on his fingertips, but calming slightly when Silver appeared.

"Did...what...what happened?" Tails asked, and Silver paused, realized where he was.

"Metal Sonic sent Sonic, Shadow, and I through portals...I ended up in the past of this world...Your...uncle, brought me back..." Silver merely answered, not bothering to inform Tails of his fight against the mysterious Nazo.

"Then we need to help them!" Tails shouted, stepping forward, "This time, I'm going with you."

"Fine," Silver said, taking Tails by surprise. He had been expecting an argument, "But I believe simply heading back to where Metal is will prove to be a folly..."

"Then let's head back to my world...Can you Chaos Control that far?" Tails wondered.

"I believe so," Silver answered, "Do you think that we'll be able to find out anything there?"

"Of course," Tails smiled, tapping his head, "I know a few people who might be very helpful..."

Silver then held out his hand, and he and Tails clasped appendages. With a flash of light, the two disappeared.

* * *

"Damn...something exciting is happening."

Rozik stared upwards into the sky, standing atop a pile of metal, seeing the moons become one, a metal fortress.

He had a feeling, somewhere, that he needed to help. He needed to get to the other world...But how?

"I can't warp...and my Element ain't exactly something that lets me teleport," Rozik muttered. Suddenly, his instincts kicked in, and he turned, just as a flash of blue appeared by him.

"Rozik!" the figure shouted, and Rozik calmed down. It was just Shadow...Hey! _He_ can warp!

"What's happening?" Rozik wondered, pointing upwards.

"Metal Sonic...he's gotten all the Emeralds...Chaos and Sol alike, along with something called the 'Time Stones,'" Shadow answered quickly, "You're needed. Are going to be needed...Augh! Time travel."

Shadow rubbed his head, "Look, I'm from the future...or the past...or both...Look!" Shadow then stopped trying to explain, and held out his hand, "I need to get you to the other world. You'll be needed there. I've already saved Mighty."

Rozik paused, then nodded, taking Shadow's hand, "Alright...Looks like I'm here to help save the universes again."

"Just one universe now," Shadow smiled, and like Silver and Tails earlier, disappeared with a flash...

* * *

A.N. Is Nazo really defeated? What plan does Tails have? Who does he need?

And what about Shadow? Where and when did he come from, and what is Rozik needed for?

Find out all this and more, later in _Chaotic Relations_!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles. Rozik, Stream, Vinny, and Cerrivae are owned by their creators and used with permission.


	10. Time And Relative Dimension In Space

A.N. Woot! Update!

Warning, the following chapter contains gratuitous amounts of time traveling. Those with paradox related illnesses and pregnant mothers are advised to not read.

For everyone else...ALLONS-Y!

* * *

"MARIA!"

He saw his capsule shoot into space, heading for Earth. He remembered what happened after that. He was quickly captured and put into stasis...His memory a jumble, confused.

All that happened afterward, and here he was again, seeing Maria slowly dying.

Suddenly, he snapped back to reality.

"It's the target!"

"How did he...?"

"...Sha...shadow?"

Shadow growled, suddenly, waving his hands, creating a wave of water that hit into the guards, forcing them back into the hallway, the soldiers toppling backwards, banging their heads on the ground. They would be okay later, but they wouldn't remember much of what just happened.

Moving quickly, Shadow quickly shut the doors, then turned to Maria, who was smiling vaugely at him.

"How...?" she coughed, and groaned.

"Shhhh..." Shadow said, focusing, and creating a small thing of ice, placing it on Maria's wound to help stop it. The blonde girl shivered from the cold for a second, Shadow propping her head up.

They sat there in silence, Shadow tending to Maria as best he could, Maria's head buzzing with questions.

"How...how did you...?" Maria began.

"Get here?" Shadow asked. Maria nodded. "I'm...from the future...I was sent here...It's...complicated. A really long story..."

Maria merely smiled at him, "I...I'd love to hear it..."

Shadow paused, then glanced upwards, looking around. No one had appeared here yet. They were probably worried about the capsule after all.

"Okay then..." he said, then began to talk. He told her of his awakening, how he had been confused, and wanted to destroy the world. He told her of his first meeting with Amy, his confrontations with Sonic, and how Amy had convinced him to become a hero.

He told her how he had sacrificed himself to save the world, and how he was rescued. How he regained his memories, and his confrontation with Black Doom.

Shadow went on, telling her about his training trip, and remeeting with Amy and the others. How he and that pink hedgehog had fallen in love.

Maria smiled, happy that Shadow had found someone. And Shadow continued, telling him of the new adventures...telling her that he was going to be a father.

Maria's smile widened even more, patting Shadow on the cheek softly, feeling some strength return to her now as Shadow worked on healing her.

"That...sounds so wonderful Shadow," Maria smiled, "I guess this means I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Yah..." Shadow said, running his hands over Maria's head. She was back! Maria! Both like a mother and a sister to him...

Suddenly, Shadow paused, turning his head, feeling a flux of energy.

"AHHH!" a voice cried out, smashing into the ground, muttering, "Could have given me a bit more warning..."

"...Mighty?!" Shadow cried out, as the armadillo picked himself up.

"Shadow!" Mighty said, then paused, "Oh right, you said you wouldn't remember what you told me because you hadn't technically told me yet..."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, glancing back to Maria who merely continued to smile slightly.

"Look, I'm here to help," Mighty answered, holding up his hands. They seemed fine. No bandages, "You...Well, a future you, rescued me from Scourge. He told me I needed to do something."

He stepped forward, bending down and looking at Maria, "Okay...I haven't tried this on someone but myself yet..."

Mighty closed his eyes and focused.

"**Body..."** Mighty said, his hands glowing with energy, as it transferred through Maria.

She let out a little gasp, strength flowing through her. Shadow removed the ice pack, seeing the wound healing before his eyes.

"Yes!" Mighty grinned, jumping up, "I did it!"

"Okay...what the hell is happening?" Shadow asked now, stepping back as Maria stood, feeling better then she ever had.

"I healed her," Mighty answered, "And not just the bullet wound...She can go to the planet now. Just like everyone else."

Maria's face lit up with delight, "I can! Oh, Shadow, this great! I'll be able to meet all your friends!"

Shadow sighed, shaking his head, "We still have a problem...How are we going to get back to our own time? Not like some British guy in a blue box is going to show up!"

Mighty grinned, "You told me that!...Well, will tell me...Or something. Anyways...Your brother..."

"...Brother?" Maria wondered, looking confused, "Oh...Cerrivae...You told me about him...I wonder why Grandfather never let me meet him..."

"He probably had his reasons..." Shadow answered, "Right now...let's find him."

* * *

Cerrivae, or rather, the past Cerrivae, was breathing deeply, pressed against the wall, as G.U.N. soldiers stormed past the room he was in.

"_This...isn't good..."_ Cerrivae thought to himself, then froze, as in a flash of blue light, Shadow, Maria, and Mighty appeared.

"...Shadow..." Cerrivae muttered, "So we finally meet."

"We've met before...or at least will," Shadow said. Cerrivae paused, tilting his head, then smiled, "Ahhh...I see...You're from the future. Interesting."

Shadow nodded, "We need your help. We need to get back. I know you can control time."

Cerrivae smiled, "This is true...But I don't know if I can. Time travelling...Is a bit sticky. Difficult to do without the proper items."

Mighty grinned now, pulling something out, "Then use this."

Cerrivae's eyes lit up, looking at the Time Stone in Mighty's hands.

"How did you get that?!" Shadow demanded, turning to the armadillo.

"You gave it to me," Mighty answered, "Or will."

"Okay then...how did _I_ get it?" Shadow then asked. Mighty shrugged.

"Don't know. Didn't tell me."

Shadow sighed, beginning to get a headache. All this time travel stuff was confusing.

Cerrivae took the Time Stone, running it around in his hands idly, "Yes...I can do this...With this gem."

He focused on the gem, and a swirling portal appeared by them.

"This will bring you back to your own time...But what do we do with this?" Cerrivae wondered. Mighty took it back, then threw it into the portal.

"What the heck was that for?!" Shadow yelled, "We could have used it against Metal!"

"No, we couldn't...It would have made a paradox...That's why Maria is coming with us for one," Mighty explained, "And since it didn't have a destination, it'll appear wherever it needs to be..."

Shadow paused, then nodded, and turned to Maria, "Are you ready Maria? This will mean you're leaving Gerald behind..."

Maria smiled warmly, bending down and giving her adopted brother a hug.

"I'm sure...after all..." she paused, "If I stayed...You'd never end up meeting Amy, right? I don't want to change all the good things...And I know he'd be happy knowing we were happy."

Shadow smiled back, returning the hug, then turned to Cerrivae.

"Thanks...and...take care," Shadow said, and jumped through the portal, bringing Amy with him. Mighty nodded to Cerrivae, then went through himself, the portal closing behind him.

Cerrivae sighed, then turned, eyes widening as the door opened.

He turned and ran, shots being fired after him.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Knuckles wondered, resting against Rouge, staring up at the sky. They, the Chaotix, and Cerrivae were waiting to see what would happen.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and Silver and Tails appeared, landing on the ground lightly.

"Tails!" Knuckles shouted, "And Silver..."

"It's cool...It's cool..." Tails said, "We have a lot to explain...But right now, we have more pressing matters at hand."

"Like what to do about Metal...Shadow, Sonic, and I all went after him...And he sent us away. I do not know where the other two are right now..." Silver explained, "I haven't been back to much. But I am still ready to fight."

Then, a strange portal appeared, and three figures came out from it.

"Shadow!...What happened?" Tails turned, then paused, seeing the blonde haired girl known as Maria.

"Is that...who I think it is?" Tails asked.

"It is..." Cerrivae said, "Nice to see you three again."

Shadow nodded, Mighty appearing from the portal too.

"Oh my...So that's what's happening..." Maria muttered, looking upwards at the sky.

"Looks like we don't have time for introductions. What's the plan?" Shadow wondered, glancing to the group.

"AHHHH!"

Thud!

"Blasted Shadow!"

Everyone turned, as a white hedgehog demon muttered, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Hey Shadow!" Rozik yelled, pointing at the hedgehog, "You need to be more careful with that Chaos Control!...And who's the girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked, confused. Rozik paused, looking around.

"You just brought me here..." Rozik muttered, "Where the hell did you go?"

Shadow paused, then sighed. Great, _more_ time traveling.

"We don't have time for this!" Tails shouted, stepping forward, "Okay...Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Cerrivae, Vinny, and Rozik...We're going to need all of you for this."

Everyone moved forward, as Tails began to outline his plan.

"First off...does anyone happen to have a shard of the Master Emerald?" Tails inquired. There was silence, when Vector suddenly grinned.

"Got one! It's a small one though," Vector answered, holding up the small shard he had taken out from a wall on Angel Island.

As he handed it to Knuckles, Tails continued.

"Good...Now all of us who I mentioned are going to have to warp to where Metal is. Cerrivae, Vinny, your job will be to make sure that he doesn't simply make us disappear like he apparently did with Sonic and the others. He might have all the Emeralds, but you guys are the Elemental Warriors of Space and Time.

"Now, Knuckles, you have part of the Master Emerald. There will be all the ambivent Chaos Energy where Metal is. No one can contain that energy. Like when Doom used it against you and Sonic, use the energy Metal's not using...Use it with the shard...see if you can't try to repair it, to help counter the Emeralds. I don't know if it'll work on the Sol Emeralds, but it's our best shot.

"Finally, Shadow, Silver, and I will distract Metal by attacking him..."

"And what do I do, 'ey?" Rozik wondered.

"You're the key here Rozik...While Metal is dealing with all of us, you need to use your Order Element to stop him, and halt all the Chaos Energy. As for everyone else...Keep an eye on things, see if maybe you can't try to get help...or find Sonic..." Tails finished, "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded, those who were not going stepping back.

"Let's do it, to it," Tails smiled, and with a flash, they warped away...

* * *

A.N. Dun dun dunnn!

It's Maria! She's alive now! And in her future/our present! Huzzah!

But more questions! What is Future!Shadow up to? Does his presence mean that the heroes win, or is it simply Metal playing with his enemies? And will Tails' plan work?

Find out, next time, on _Chaotic Relations_!


	11. Ultimate Creation

A.N. Alright, a big update, and the conclusion of Metal Sonic's Arc!

Make sure to read the Author's Note at the end, as it has a very important thingy!

Now...ENJOY!

* * *

"It seems..." Neo Metal Sonic said, "That I continue to underestimate you."

The robot stepped forward, red eyes glaring into Super Sonic's brown ones, energy crackling about both forms, Super Sonic holding both the Sword of Light and Sword of Ancients in his hands.

"No more," Neo Metal Sonic declared, and shot at Sonic, who moved blocking a slash with one sword, then returning the attack with the other.

Metal Sonic blocked the counter attack easily, blasting back and holding his hands up, the metal of his fortress bending to his will, coming at Super Sonic from all angles.

Super Sonic spun, swords out, slashing through the metal pieces, turning it into confetti.

Chaos Energy crackled around Neo Metal Sonic, condensing it into hand, black energy forming there.

Sonic sheathed his swords on his back, and held up his own hand, wind and Chaos Energy forming in it.

"NEO BLACK SHIELD BLAST!" Metal roared.

"SUPER SPIRALLING SONIC SPHERE!" Sonic returned.

The two shot at each other, the two attacks colliding, creating an explosion that forced them both flying backwards into opposite ends of the fortress.

Super Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic both got up, glaring at the other.

"...Forty percent," Metal then simply said, and seemed to vanish.

Sonic spun, Metal appearing right behind him, grabbing him with his claws, and brought his foot upwards, smashing it into Sonic's jaw, Sonic crying out in pain.

Still gripping him, Metal spun, then threw Sonic into the ground with a metallic sort of glee, watching as Sonic's head hit the metal ground with a satisfying thud, his golden glow fading, returning to blue.

Metal watched Sonic carefully, as the hedgehog got back up carefully.

"Heh...not...my time to die, Metal," Sonic scoffed, "Round two."

Dark energy condensed around Sonic, who let out a howl, his fur becoming shaggy, claws extending from his hands, spikes from his shoes, and fangs forced themselves forward.

"AWOOOOOOOO!!!" WereSonic declared, pounding his chest, then shot his arms upwards, extending them and taking Metal by surprise, spinning and bringing Neo Metal Sonic down into the ground.

WereSonic then let go, and then pounded forward, jumping into the air then unleashing a series of pounding attacks, Metal Sonic quickly activating his Black Shield, the attacks unable to penetrate it.

"Impressive, Sonic," Metal sneered through his shield, "But not as strong as your Super Form..."

WereSonic grinned, then stepped back, and focused.

The dark energy condensed around him once more, and WereSonic howled even louder then before.

As the energy finished, Darkspine Sonic stood there, having unsheathed his swords again, blank white eyes glaring into Neo Metal Sonic.

Neo Metal Sonic lifted a hand, then undid his cape, letting it flutter to the ground.

"You're going down!" the two yelled, and charged, Darkspine Sonic slashing repeatedly at supersonic speeds, Neo Metal Sonic blocking the attacks with his powerful armor, letting loose with sheer Chaos energy attacks at close range, his body glowing with the Emeralds power.

Metal managed to get a powerful hit in, his fist pounding into Darkspine Sonic's chest, forcing the hedgehog backwards.

"Fifty percent!" Neo Metal Sonic declared, moving even faster now, smashing into Sonic's chest, head, arms, legs, everywhere he could get his hands on, Sonic crying out in pain, losing his form and downgrading back to his normal form.

He landed in a huddled heap, quivering slightly, Neo Metal Sonic glaring down at him.

"I may not be able to kill you, Sonic, but I can make you wish you were," Metal hissed, red eyes blazing, "Our feud ends today."

"I thought...you didn't...need to kill me...anymore?" Sonic sputtered, focusing hard on trying to heal his wounds.

"True..." Metal answered, bending down and grabbing Sonic's chin roughly, forcing the hedgehog to look into his eyes, "But that doesn't mean I don't _want_ to kill you."

Sonic's eyes widened as Metal picked him up, who began to laugh darkly, a blade being produced from his wrist, Sonic's swords left on the ground.

"_I...I lost. I can't do this. I tried everything...but I couldn't beat him...I was...to weak...Everyone...everyone's doomed..."_ Sonic thought to himself, closing his eyes tightly against the pain.

"What should I do first?" Metal wondered outloud, "I have near infinite powers at my disposal after all...Perhaps I should remove those legs of yours. Send you into a black hole, where you will spend your eternity wishing you could die as you're slowly crushed to death...Maybe I'll simply make you a follower...Ooooh, the possibilities..."

Neo Metal Sonic brought Sonic closer, squeezing his face so hard Sonic was forced to open his eyes.

"Maybe...maybe I'll make you watch, and see your precious friends fall before me, as they meet their suitable punishments for attempting to stop me," Metal Sonic sneered

_Chaos is power..._

"No...I...won't...let you..." Sonic coughed.

_And power..._

"I have all the Emeralds, the Time Stones! I even have a few shards of the Master Emerald, to stop that from being used against me!" Metal declared, "You are nothing!"

_Is enriched by the heart._

"I have my friends..." Sonic spat, eyes glowing suddenly, and held up his arms.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

Energy ripped out from Sonic, taking Neo Metal Sonic by surprise, throwing him backwards as Sonic landed on the ground, wind ruffling his fur.

He was on one knee though, breathing deeply. He was right. He _could_ use a Chaos Blast if needed...But it had taken what was left of his preserves, and Metal Sonic was soon back up, looking angrier then before.

"You will die a thousand deaths! Each will be more painful then the last!" Neo Metal Sonic roared, the metal fortress vibrating with his voice, "I will raze your precious worlds! NONE OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE LEFT STANDING!"

"That's where we have to disagree."

Neo Metal Sonic and Sonic paused, turning their heads as a portal appeared.

Shadow and Silver were the first, stepping forward, adjusting their gloves, ready to attack.

Behind them came Vinny and Cerrivae, ready to help counter Metal's new tricks.

Rozik came after them, cracking his neck and looking determined.

Finally, came Tails and Knuckles, electricity sparking around the kitsune, Knuckles holding his small shard of the Master Emerald tightly.

Shadow smirked, having been the one to speak, "Looks like we got here just in time to save you, blue hedgehog."

"You missed it Shadow-boy...I pulled off a Chaos Blast," Sonic chuckled weakly.

Neo Metal Sonic huffed, shaking his head, "You will all still perish."

"GO!" Tails yelled, and Shadow and Silver shot forward, golden energy coming from their forms, going at Metal as Tails also stepped forward, electricity sparking from his fingers, throwing them forward.

"_My friends...they came to help..."_ Sonic smiled. He could feel everyone down on the planets, all them hoping for safety, for a hero to help.

Cerrivae and Vinny sat on the ground, meditating and concentrating, preventing Neo Metal Sonic from sending them through portals as Shadow, Silver, and Tails distracted him.

Knuckles was feeling the ambient energy, his shard spinning in the air, glowing softly as he quietly recited the mantra of the Emeralds.

Rozik attempted to get close to Metal in order to use his Element, but was finding it to be more difficult then he previously anticipated.

"Everyone!" Sonic shouted suddenly, "The energy all of it...we have to work together...as one!"

He closed his eyes, and everyone backed up, Metal Sonic looking at each of them.

Energy glowed through them all...

* * *

"Issai...this isn't right!"

"I don't care Stream! I can not betray my father."

"Please..."

Issai and Stream were at a hotel room, having just taken one. On the table was a portable computer they set up, and it showed data on both of them...

They both glanced to the computer, "Both Eggman and Metal...they both conspired for this...for us..."

"And why should I care?" Issai growled, "Tell me why I should help you?"

"It's your choice Issai...Metal didn't tell you everything..." Stream sighed, "I'm going to help...It's your choice on what you want to do..."

Stream stepped back, then disappeared with a Chaos Control. Issai sighed, making his way to the computer, and started to read over the piece of data that had started this argument.

"_Eggman's Log_

_The Ultimate Life Form Project is going well. Both Number 1 and Number 2 are progressing more or less on schedule. Number 1 is having slight difficulty taking all the DNA, but Metal Sonic reports that he believes he's found a way to make it work._

_The second one, the female one, is also giving some problems. While her DNA does not come from any of the heroes, she still must be fine tuned and given enough Chaos powers._

_Of course, they are only the first part. Once they are created, the proper situation must be met._

_In order to create the real Ultimate Life Form, a natural child of the two must be produced. To do this, Metal and I shall make it so that they will be immensely attracted to each other. Of course, we can not let them know this. They will be sentient beings._

_We will use them for this goal. To create an Ultimate Life Form even grander then what my grandfather could imagine._

_If all goes according to plan, we shall have our Ultimate Life Form. After that strange...The previous two experiments will be terminated..."_

Issai shut off the computer hurriedly, finding a seat and closing his eyes. He had always believed in Metal Sonic. He looked to him like a father. Would he really have been planning to kill him sometime in the future...?

He buried his head into his heads...

* * *

Neo Metal Sonic pulled back, watching as the heroes pulled their energy, the ambient energy of Metal giving them a boost as well.

"NO! You will no win!" Neo Metal Sonic declared, holding out his left arm, energy gathering in it.

"We have to focus the power into one person!" Shadow yelled, "We can't stop him if we're all just sharing it evenly!"

"But who?" Silver wondered, the two bracing themselves to Metal's attack.

"Me."

Electricity crackled through the air, and Tails stepped forward, glowing as his body seemed to absorb the Chaos energy like a sponge.

Tails was lifted up into the air, holding out his arms, as golden energy seemed to surround him.

The others glanced towards each other, then focused, feeding the energy into Tails, aside from Knuckles, who was slowly finding the Master Emerald being rebuilt before him.

As the energy died down, Tails floated there, his fur yellow, a determined expression in his eyes, a flowing red cape behind him.

"Super Tails?" Neo Metal Sonic paused, looking at the fox.

"No..." Tails answered, "Turbo Tails."

Turbo Tails shot forward suddenly, bringing his hand back and then throwing it at Metal, electricity bursting from it, hitting the robot and sending him flying backwards.

"Chaos Control!" Turbo Tails, disappearing and reappearing behind Neo Metal, spinning around and unleashing a kick, Metal smashing into the floor.

"Ugh...Not...bad..." Neo Metal Sonic said, "Seventy-five percent."

Tails' eyes widened as Neo Metal Sonic glowed brightly, shooting upwards faster then before, unleashing a fury of well aimed punches, hitting Turbo Tails repeatedly.

The fox gritted his teeth, then spun suddenly, more electricity condensing around his form.

"Lightning Lightspeed!" Turbo Tails declared, shooting at Neo Metal Sonic, who grabbed the spinning fox, being forced back slowly as energy crackled around both of them.

"Eight...eighty-five...percent!" Neo Metal yelled, grabbing Tails tighter and throwing him into the air.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Turbo Tails uncurled, and fired two powerful blasts downwards, Metal barely avoiding them.

"HAH!" Tails flexed his arms, and the Chaos Spears stopped in their descent, then moved, coming around and going after Neo Metal Sonic.

Metal curled up, his Black Shield activating, taking the hit, though the attacks seemed to momentarily disrupt his shield.

The two almost gods glared at each other, knowing they had yet to go full strength.

"I honestly never expected to have to fight you like this, Tails," Metal said, "Why don't we stop this game, and go to full one hundred percent?"

"If you insist..." Turbo Tails said, holding up his hands, energy crackling in it.

Neo Metal Sonic stepped backwards as well, energy swirling about his form.

"Should we...do something?" Silver wondered, off to the side with the others.

"Not yet...The Master Emerald isn't complete...a couple shards aren't responding..." Knuckles answered, looking over the mostly completed gem.

"Metal has them," Sonic answered, being supported by Rozik at the moment, "We still can do something...Vinny, Cerrivae...You guys need to get Rozik close enough to Metal. Cancel out his energy."

Rozik nodded, and handed off Sonic to Silver, who sighed slightly.

"Counting on you two blokes not to get me killed," Rozik grinned, "Wish I had something strong to do this with..."

"We'll do it!" Vinny grinned, confident.

Cerrivae merely nodded, focusing.

Vinny grabbed Rozik, and warped, the two appearing by Neo Metal Sonic, who paused, turning his head to see them.

A portal opened by them, but Vinny and Cerrivae held their hands up, the portal disappearing.

"Hurry!" Vinny yelled to Rozik, who nodded, stepping forward as close as he could, the energy around Metal making is difficult to move.

"_Little closer..."_ Rozik thought to himself, then focused, deep inside for the power he knew he had.

"**ORDER!"** Rozik yelled, and Neo Metal Sonic screamed.

Turbo Tails paused, the energy around him dying down as Neo Metal Sonic writhed, feeling the energy begin to be sucked away from him, falling his knees, sparking madly.

Neo Metal Sonic twitched, as his body changed, shifted, returning to his normal form, the Emeralds falling around him, along with the Time Stones.

"You've lost..." Turbo Tails said, stepping forward, Vinny grabbing Rozik and warping them away.

"No...NO!" Metal said, clutching the ground, "IF I CAN'T WIN, NO ONE WILL!"

The Emeralds suddenly pulsed black, feeding off the raw hatred Metal was giving off, the robot floating into the air, and waved his hands, Turbo Tails suddenly being blasted backwards, hitting a wall hard, then slumped downwards, unconscious.

"I...AM...THE ULTIMATE...CREATION!" Metal roared, black energy sparking about his form.

"NO!"

Silver was thrown back as Sonic sped forward, jumping right into the energy, grappling with Metal.

"This is crazy Metal! You'll destroy everything!" Sonic yelled as the two fought in close range.

"I DON'T CARE!" Metal answered, eyes completely red now, "I WILL KILL EVERYTHING!"

"We need to help Sonic!" Knuckles yelled, "Everyone...focus!"

Energy began to swirl around the blue hedgehog, and he felt his strength returned.

Soon, Super Sonic was grappling with Metal, the energy around them continuing to condense...But it wasn't enough. Sonic was still losing.

There was a flash of blue, and the others tensed, as Stream stepped forward, looking sad.

"I'm not here to fight you..." she answered, "I want to...I want to help...I never wanted this..." she looked to Metal and Sonic, then held up her hands.

"**Chaos."**

Sonic felt a new surge of energy, and his fur turned multi-colored, Hyper Sonic tangling with Dark Metal Sonic. They were now about even, but that was a win for Metal. They needed more! Somehow...

As they all watched, hoping against hope that Sonic would somehow pull it off, one more figure appeared.

"Issai!" Knuckles growled, clenching his fist, seeing the hedgehog appear. Stream paused, glancing over at him.

"Issai...?" she wondered, as he stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I..." he paused, and looked at the others, "I can't let Father kill everyone...How will I prove _I'm_ the best if no one else is around?"

Stream smiled, and Issai turned, holding his hands up.

"Sorry...Father..." the hedgehog sighed, **"Energy."**

Hyper Sonic let out a yell, the energy in his system expanding, his fur turning white, as Ultra Sonic floated their with Metal.

"_There's only one way I can save everyone..."_ Sonic thought to himself, _"Goodbye...everyone..."_

"CHAOS..." Ultra Sonic started, "CONTROL!"

There was a brilliant flash of light.

And both Sonic and Metal vanished...

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, in the blackness of space, two figures appeared, wrestling with each other.

They shouted at each other, but their was no air for it to travel through.

It was to late though, Metal Sonic had absorbed a large amount of energy, and it exploded outwards from his body, Ultra Sonic raising his hand, using the power of Chaos Control to try and contain it.

Metal laughed, eyes sparking as the energy erupted from his body, swirling around them, condensing, being forced smaller and smaller.

A silent explosion, and the energy imploded upon itself, Ultra Sonic's eyes widening as he felt himself pulled in, Metal Sonic gone.

His energy began to fade away, and he fell into the abyss of a black hole...

* * *

Back on the Moon Fortress, the Emeralds and Time Stones still all glowed with their brilliant power, threatening to explode anyways from the stress that Metal Sonic had put on them.

"Rozik! Can you get close enough?" Shadow yelled, turning to the hedgehog, who was shielding his eyes.

"No way! I'd get vaporized!" Rozik shouted back.

"Vinny, Cerrivae, can you do anything?" Shadow then turned to the other two.

"No...there's just...to much. We're not that strong..." Vinny answered, shaking his head, Cerrivae nodding his head in agreement.

"The Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled. When Metal had downgraded, Knuckles finally received the last few shards, and the gem was complete, "It can stop them...But we have to get close enough..."

"Let me do it..." Shadow said, holding out his hand, "I'm the only one who has a chance."

"What about me?" Issai scowled.

"You don't know what to do," Shadow answered, "We don't have time to give you a lesson. Besides..."

Shadow's bracelets fell off, clattering to the floor, "_I'm_ the Ultimate Life Form."

The black and red hedgehog turned, taking the Master Emerald from Knuckles, who had shrunk it down, then turned to the swirling vortex of energy.

Golden energy came over him, and Super Shadow jumped into it, suppressing a scream of pain as he felt his body become entangled with in.

He held up his arms, the Master Emerald growing before him.

"Chaos...is...power..." Shadow began, gritting his teeth, eyes closed, "Power...is enriched...by the heart..."

A shuddering breath, and a vision of Amy appeared before him, giving him new found strength.

"The controller is the one...who unifies the chaos..." Shadow continued, "You are the one to control the Chaos!"

The energy seemed to pause, then Shadow cried out, as the energy of the gems seemed to drain into him.

"AUUUGHHH!" he yelled, his body unable to cope with the energy, screaming in pain as he clutched his head.

"_I'll be there...when you need me..."_

"_Amy...?"_

"_**Heart."**_

Suddenly Shadow felt calmer, the energy had a shape, a form he could manipulate.

His eyes opened, and he saw everything.

He blinked warily, and suddenly it shifted. He paused, seeing someone who looked much like him, apparently battling a green bat. He shifted again, and saw the past, a younger Gerald holding a baby Maria happily, looking at his granddaughter fondly.

Shadow continued to shift, then paused, seeing a fight insist on itself, as though it was important.

His eyes widened, seeing Scourge and Mighty fighting, seeing the sword stab into Mighty's stomach, and Scourge step forward to finish the armadillo off.

No! Mighty couldn't die! He was needed!

Shadow stretched his hands outwards, then paused, feeling the world shift about him.

In a flash, he saw Scourge before him, and Mighty laying on the ground. Shadow threw his fist forward, and Scourge was thrown backwards from the sheer power that was unleashed. Glancing down to Mighty, Shadow focused, and the two vanished.

"Woooo!" Shadow yelled, then paused, finding himself in a blank world, then looking down, a dieing Mighty at his feet.

"Sha...shadow?" Mighty coughed, then closed his eyes, shuddering. Shadow's eyes widened, and he bent downwards, and attempted to heal the armadillo. He seemed to have lost the energy he felt earlier though. Mighty's wounds were severe.

"Mighty...Mighty, listen!" Shadow said, "You have to heal yourself...Trust me! Use your Element, let it heal your body...I know you can do it! I've seen you do it before!"

Mighty, to out of it to argue or ask questions, only nodded vaguely, then screwed up his eyes, reaching inwards as he felt his life begin to fade.

"**Body,"** Mighty whispered, then gasped, feeling his body begin to mend, heal, blood seeming to flow back, and with a shudder, he felt himself healed.

"Oh...wow..." Mighty muttered, getting up slowly. He paused, looking at his hands, then quickly ripped off his bandages on them.

"I'm healed..." he glanced to Shadow, "How did you...what happened?"

"It's a bit confusing," Shadow started, "I'm from the future...and there's something you're going to need to do."

The Time Stones reappeared around Shadow, and the hedgehog focused, feeling time ebb and flow around him, then pointed forward.

"There..." he saw himself, talking to Maria, "You need to go there and help me there...Heal Maria. Find my brother, Cerrivae, he will be able to get you back to your time."

Shadow plucked a Time Stone from around him, then handed it to Mighty, "When Cerrivae opens the portal, just throw this through it. It will go where it belongs."

"...Will I find out what happens then?" Mighty wondered, "I mean...I have no idea where these weird things even came from."

"Metal Sonic...He's collected all the gems...We were fighting him," Shadow answered.

"Does this mean we've won?" Mighty asked.

"I honestly don't know yet. I still have one last thing to do...Just please, heal Maria, then find my brother!" Shadow pleaded. Mighty nodded, taking the Time Stone and stepping forward...

Shadow then turned, and the gems appeared around him again, giving him a flow of power.

"I get it now..." he said to no one in particular, "You're trying to help. Setting things right. I also understand where you all need to go."

Shadow held up the Master Emerald, closing his eyes, "Chaos...Control..."

The Chaos and Sol Emeralds pulsed, as did the Time Stones, then disappeared, granting Shadow energy for what he needed to finish.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled again.

* * *

Shadow appeared in a flash of blue, appearing on some old metal. His eyes settled on a white hedgehog in a black jacket.

"Rozik!" Shadow yelled, stepping forward. Rozik had bunched up, but relaxed, seeing his friend and ally.

"What's happening?" Rozik wondered, pointing up at Metal's Fortress. Shadow looked upwards. Right now, Sonic was fighting Metal alone.

"Metal Sonic...He's gotten all the Emeralds...Chaos and Sol alike, along with somethings called the Time Stones," Shadow answered, "You're needed...are going to be needed...Augh, time travel!"

Shadow sighed, calming himself down, "Look, I'm from the future...or the past...or both...Look!"

The hedgehog held out his hand, "I need you to get you to the other world. You'll be needed there. I've already saved Mighty."

Rozik paused, then nodded, taking Shadow's hand, "Alright...Looks like I'm here to help save the universes again."

"Just one universe now," Shadow smiled, and focused. The two warped away.

* * *

Shadow dropped off Rozik, and watched, silent, hiding, as they left through the portal. He waited more, seeing the group left behind worried.

He glanced at the moons, and saw it shake, then felt it...that dark energy explode from within. Then he felt it weaken, but the Emeralds still there. Finally, they too vanished, and Shadow closed his eyes, focusing once more...

* * *

Shadow, the Master Emerald, the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, and the Times Stones had just disappeared. Knuckles was checking on Tails, who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"What's going to happen now?" Vinny wondered.

A flash of blue light, and Shadow appeared again, breathing deeply, and holding up the Master Emerald.

"It's done..." Shadow answered, "Ugh...I need a nap."

As Shadow fell forward, he smiled slightly, knowing that, at least for him, it was done for now. He could rest...

* * *

_One Day Later_

_Mobius – Planet Chaos_

Even with the Emeralds having disappeared, no one able to sense them, the dimensions had not reseparated. Metal's tampering had not forced them together, but rather, fit them together. They naturally went together, and now the worlds/dimensions were beginning to know each other.

On Planet Chaos, as it was slowly being known and referred to, having been the home of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow had introduced Amy to Maria, and vice versa. The two instantly got along.

Tails had elected to stay on the planet he spent most of his life, and had promised Shadow he would fix Omega once more, having gone through the wreckage of Angel Island and managed to find his CPU intact.

On Angel Island, some of the others, Knuckles, Cerrivae, and the Chaotix helping, were rebuilding, creating a new home. They were working.

After Metal's defeat, Issai and Stream had disappeared, and no one was looking for them. They figured they simply needed time for themselves.

No one had heard from Sonic...

_The Nation – Sol Planet_

Blaze paced her room, her eyes red and puffy. Silver, of all people, had told her what had happened to Sonic. He told her how he had been a true hero, sacrificing himself to save both worlds.

There was currently plans to create a tribute to the hedgehog, on both worlds that he had saved. This was only passing comfort to Blaze, who had taken to staying in her room, Amedeus taking charge over The Nation talks, and what to do about Eggman-Nega.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Blaze demanded to know.

"It is I...Merlin..." the old wizard answered, "I have something that may help you."

Blaze paused, then turned to the door, opening it up, and letting in the blue cloaked fox, who had a book in his hands.

"This book may provide you some comfort, dear Princess...But I warn you...Do not skip to the end. You must read it in order...Understood?" Merlin said, and handed her the book, tapping it lightly to emphasize his point.

Blinking, the cat nodded, "Ummm...why though?"

"You will understand once you start reading..." Merlin answered with a small smile, then left, closing the door behind him.

Blaze ran her hand over the book, looking at the old title peering at it, then gasped.

"_Tales of the Wind..."_

And on the cover, ever so faintly, was the image of a blue hedgehog...

* * *

A.N. WOOOO!...Big update for this! Muhahahaha.

Anyways...what's happened to Metal? Or to Sonic? Are they both really dead, or does Merlin's book have something to say about that?

What will happen to the two worlds, now that they're a moon's throw away from each other? Will their be peace, or will such figures such as Snively or Eggman-Nega create trouble?

Keep your eyes on _Chaotic Memories_ as we go into the '_Tales of the Wind_' arc!

Now...**The Important Thingy**

I think...I might like a beta reader/tester for the Chaotic universe here.

I'm looking for someone who's willing to look over the chapter(s) before hand, point out grammar/spelling errors, things that don't make sense, and all that stuff.

I also want the person to be able to listen to random ideas I have for these stories and for the future I have planned with it. Something like an idea tester!

I do _not_ need an expert. If you're super special awesome at the grammar stuff, that's better, but not absolutely necessary.

What does this person get in return?

Spoilers. I will divulge what I have planned for the storyline and other ones to come.

Chapter(s) in advance. To look over of course, but still.

Power!...Basically, it means, whoever is picked will most likely have some influence over what happens, or random ideas, or maybe even entire storylines if they pitch a cool idea. I WILL be sure to give the person credit for this!

IF they have an OC...I _may_ include it in the story. I say this because I'm not sure if I will, and I already do have four others, but we'll see what happens.

What I absolutely need

MSN Messenger. If you want the 'job' you gotta have it. Whenever I'm on the computer, I'm almost always on it, and it's free to get, so there's no excuse for letting that stop you.

Punctuality. Obviously I don't expect whoever is picked to get me back the looked over thing the same day. If you do, cool but I know how things get. A week (barring uncontrolled circumstances), is probably the maximum I'll wait before asking again.

Courage. PLEASE. _Tell me if an idea is bad._ Tell me if what I said somewhere doesn't make sense, and if you can, **nitpick my grammar in the story.** I want to get better.

**Note:** I _will_ be biased to the people who ask that are frequent reviewers.

If you are interested, send me a PM (NOT in the review! I will ignore those!), and let me know if you're interested, and if you are, how available you think you might be.

So you know, my Time Zone is Pacific Time. California! Whoop.

Thanks!


End file.
